A Similar Threat
by babeycakes09
Summary: Ben and Summer journey back to Oblivia, but what happens when they find a ranger already there? Is she out to get Summer? When Ben and SUmmer's love is tested, will it last or break?
1. Only the Gods Know

**Alrightyy. Well my life has been so boring and I really wanted to start the new story! I guess two days is enough the settle in to school. So for this story I'm going to focus on Ben and Summer's relationship entirely. And It's all probably going to have nothing to do with the actual Guardian Signs game. So enjoyy(:**

* * *

**Summer's P.O.V.**

"I can't believe it's been 3 years! I miss them!" I yelled to Ben over the wind.

He smiled and looked at me. "I know right! I can't wait to surprise them! It'll be just like old times!"

Do I really want it to be like old times? Well some parts. Like when Ben kissed me. That was amazing. But the other half was traumatizing. I still sometimes get nightmares back at the Ranger Union, but Ben is always there to comfort me. My arm healed a while ago. I can move it normally but sometimes it throbs. Which is gross.

I got up and sat backwards on my Staraptor. I crossed my legs and arms and looked up at the clouds. They were puffy and full of Pokémon. Chikorita spun around for some reason. Probably because she is bored and I don't blame her. I'm bored too and my butt is starting to hurt again. Ben and his Staraptor were having a conversation. About what, I don't know.

"Will arrive in Oblivia in 1 minute." Voice nav. said. I smiled and looked at Ben.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Race ya!" I called back as I got a head start, flying down towards the land. I heard Ben yell 'Hey!' but I was too far ahead. I saw Rand's house and landed safely near the front door. I walked around waiting for Ben and decided to pet the Totodile that was nearby. Water Pokemon are my favorite! That's why I love the beach so much. After a few moments, Ben landed next to me. He hopped off his Staraptor and grabbed my waist pulling me up.

"You're a cheater." He whispered in my ear. I giggled and plated a big kiss on his lips. We broke for air and walked in the front door laughing. "Hey guys!" Ben said cheerfully. Leanne looked up and gave us a wide smile. She ran over to us and gave us hugs. Nema ran out of her room and attacked us.

She tackled me to the ground and embraced me. She hopped up and hugged Ben for a few minutes. I stood up and laughed. She walked over to the table and sat down. Ben and I followed her and Leanne resumed washing the dishes.

Ben caught up with Nema about everything we've done. I sat there and fiddled with my styler. Something was wrong with the communication system. I couldn't call the Ranger Union to let them know we got here safely. I just sighed and closed my styler.

Rand walked in and his face lit up. "Ben! Summer! It's so good to see you!" We ran over to give him a hug. When I hugged him, I saw a girl probably our age behind him. She was in a ranger uniform and she was quite attractive. Ben and I backed up, our arms pressed together.

Rand moved to the side and introduced us to the girl. "This is Rosalie Ember. She is 23 years old and a new ranger." She was our height and she had brown hair that was cute short, like mine. Her eyes were strange. They were brown but tinted a kind of red-ish color. It looked rather cool.

She gave me a small smile and then stared at Ben. Her smile stretched across her face and her eyes grew large. I frowned and looked at my shoes. Ben must have noticed because he grabbed my hand from behind our backs, like he was reassuring me. I smiled at him and looked back at Rosalie. She glared at me with pure jealousy in her eyes. What did I do?

Rand motioned us towards the table and we had a wonderful lunch Leanne had prepared. After dinner, Ben and I decided we were going to go out and patrol at the Resort. "Can you bring Rosalie? I haven't been able to show her that island yet." Ben gave me a look and I gave him a somewhat convincing smile. He nodded and all three of us walked out. I quickly caught a Staraptor and hopped on it. Ben called his Staraptor and mounted him. Before we could do anything Rosalie was on the back of Ben's Staraptor holding onto his waist.

My mouth dropped open and I looked away. Ben was too shocked to say anything. "I don't want to fall off." she said hugging his waist tighter and giggling. I mumbled something under my breath and took off without even looking at Ben. I was jealous of course! That was **my** boyfriend and she was just groping him! What the hell? Only the gods know how long I'll be able to deal with this. I single tear fell from my eye but I quickly wiped it away.

I flew strait to the Resort area and let the Pokémon go. I didn't feel like dealing with Rosalie, so I walked over into the woods near the river to see if anyone needed help. No one did, so I sat near the water and placed my feet in. I love water. Its soo refreshing and beautiful all the time! Probably why Suicune is my favorite Pokémon. But I'm not the best swimmer, especially in strong currents.

I heard footsteps come up behind me but I didn't turn to look. He sat down next to me and placed his hand on my thigh. "I'm sorry, Summer. I don't know why she did that. It was so awkward. I wanted to tell her to get off bu-"

"Hey Ben! Look at what this Roserade drew on my shoes!" Rosalie yelled. She ran over and slid into my back, pushing me into the water. My whole body was submerged and I didn't have a lot of air. I re-surfaced and was about to climb back out when a pod of Lantern swam by and pulled me with them. They followed the current pulling me under multiple times.

I tried calling for help but no one was around. Ben was running after me on land but couldn't get in the water because he would also be swept away. I was nearing the stronger currents and a group of spiked, dangerous Pokémon were jumping in and out of the water. Just as I was about to get hit by them, I felt something clasp me in its jaws and pull me out of the water. It placed me on land and looked at me. I looked up and saw the legendary Pokémon Suicune right before my eyes. I stood up and pet it's head.

"Thank you… for saving me, Suicune." I said smiling. I loved Suicune.

"Summer! Summer, are you okay!?" Ben ran over to me and hugged me tight. I nodded and hugged him back.

"I was lucky. Suicu-," I turned to point to Suicune but he was gone. He was just there… where did he go? Great they're going to think I'm crazy.

"Come on. Let's get you back to Rand's house." Ben said pulling me onto his Staraptor. "You'll have to get your own, Rosalie." Ben said as he took off. She didn't even apologize for pushing me in. What a great way to start off our trip. We arrived at Rand's house and Ben helped me off the Staraptor.

He put his hand around my waist and I rested my head on his shoulder. Suddenly Rosalie pushed us apart and pulled Ben with her into the house. He turned around trying to pull away but she closed the door behind them. I'm not sure how I feel. Jealous of course, but there was something inside me. A little fire waiting to grow and explode. Although, I feel like I'm about to break down crying.

I stomped into the house, shivering form my wet clothes. Ben was right at the front door like he was about to walk through to get me. Ohh well. I walked up the stairs and closed the bedroom door. I walked into the bathroom and took a nice hot shower.

The water was burning my skin but I didn't care. I guess I don't mind because in a way it feels like the water is burning away all the things Red Eyes did to me. I cold shiver went down my back. That asshole. Ugh! I stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around my body. I looked at the sink counter and realized my clothes were in the bedroom. I sighed and opened the door. I walked over to the bed and started picking out night clothes.

"You know Rosalie? I really don't care." Ben said as he walked through the door. He looked mad. My face got a little red when I realized I was pretty much naked and the only thing covering my body was a small towel.

"Ben! I'm sorry! Get over it." Rosalie said as she walked in behind him. I looked away and got the rest of my clothes. I started walking back to the bathroom when I heard my name being called. I turned and saw Rosalie fall right in front of me. She grabbed my towel for support while she was falling and ripped it off. I felt a cold breeze blow on my bare body. My face turned bright red and I snatched the towel from under her. I wrapped it around me and looked at Ben. He was blushing and looking away with his head turned to the side.

I felt a lump in my throat. I was so embarrassed. I ran back to the bathroom and shut the door so I could lean against it. I slowly sank to the bottom and started crying. I still had tiny scars from the last journey in Oblivia and they don't accent my body well. And Ben just saw me naked. Even though we've been together for six years, we haven't done anything too physical. My fear of being touched has died down some. But this was huge. Ben's never seen me naked and I haven't seen him. I don't think I'll be able to show him anything for a long time now… ohh my gods, I'm so embarrassed.

I cried a bit longer and then got dressed. I haven't heard anything from the other room so I don't think they are in there. I washed my face to try and erase the evidence of my tears. I cracked open the door. Empty. I walked out and locked the bedroom door. I re-changed into long pajama pants and a sweatshirt. Way to self-conscious now to wear shorts and a tank top.

I walked down the stairs and looked at the table. All of them sat down waiting for Leanne's great cooking. I decided to go sit down with them sitting between Rand and Nema, too embarrassed to look at Ben or Rosalie. Leanne brought out meatloaf and we all ate our dinner in silence. I got up after I had finished and helped Leanne was the dishes. Ben sat in the living room with Nema watching TV, Rand read the newspaper, and Rosalie was doing something outside. Leanne asked me to take the trash out so I grabbed the bag and walked outside.

Rosalie sat behind the house on the phone talking to someone. Curiosity got the better of me, so I decided to listen.

"Haha! Yea, I'm in. No. Well Summer and Ben arrived today. I know. I know! I'm working on it. Well I pulled Summer's towel right off her naked body in front of Ben. You should have seen her face! You're so perverted. Hey, I have to go…" she said laughing the whole time. I quickly put the trash down so she wouldn't hear me and ran back inside. A few moments later she walked back in.

"Hey, I'm going to bed. Night Rand, Leanne, and Nema." I said as I walked up the stairs. I closed the door and slumped on the side of the bed. I heard the door open but didn't look up. Ben sat down next to me.

"Ben, I'm so-" I was quickly quieted by his lips. I kissed him back then rested my forehead to his.

"Summer, you're absolutely beautiful. And so is your body. You don't need to be shy around me. I love you and only you." he whispered. I nodded and pulled him down with me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we fell asleep.

**Ben's P.O.V.**

" _I can't believe you, Ben! How could you do that!? You broke my heart. And with HER?! Why her!? WHY…why…why?" a voice cried. It sounded like Summer. What did I do? Why was she crying? Where was I? What's going on? _

"Ben. Wake up." Summer said walking towards the bed. She walked over to me and planted a kiss on my cheek. I was so tired. And I'm pretty sure my hair was a mess. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready. I walked downstairs and saw Summer in the kitchen making waffles. She turned away from the food and sneezed into her elbow. She went to the sink, washed her elbow then her hands. She's been washing her hands a lot lately. Not like normal simple washing. She scrubs hard and scratches her hands. I should ask why.

I walk the rest of the way down and greet her. She didn't look so good. Her face was a little pale and her nose was bright red. Was she sick? That would explain the sneeze. I walked over to her and looked at her face, concerned. She looked away and handed me my breakfast.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" I asked her.

"I'm not really hungry. My throat hurts. I'll just drink some orange juice." she said as she walked to the table. I sighed and walked to sit next to her. We talked for a while then heard stomping down the stairs. Rosalie ran down and stopped behind Summer and I.

"Where are we going today?" she said staring a me.

"Probably Faldera Island. Try not to push me in the lava this time." Summer said staring at the table.

Rosalie just laughed sarcastically and smacked Summer in the back of her head. I stood up and galred at her.

"What the hell?! Why'd you do that?" I yelled. She just placed her hand on my back and slid it down my spine. A shiver went down my body and I smacked her hand away. She bent down and took Summer's untouched orange juice. Summer gave her the 'What the fuck' look.

"Ohh, get over it!" Rosalie yelled as she finished the glass and placed it back on the table. She winked at me and walked out the door. Why did she wink at me? Eww… I placed my hand on Summer's shoulder but she slowly pushed it off. She grabbed the glass and placed it in the sink. She looked upset and sick. I felt so bad for her but I know she wouldn't let me comfort her now. If this whole Ember thing keeps up, only the gods know how long I'll be able to deal with this.

**Alrightyyy! Hopefully you all enjoyed and next chapter will be up soon ! Till next time(:**


	2. Incapable

**Okay, so my bad I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Summer and Ben are 22 years old. Sorry if I confused anyone. Enjoyy(:**

* * *

**Summer's P.O.V.**

Man… I feel like shit. I think falling into the river the other day got me sick. My head, throat, and stomach hurt. I'm not hungry and I keep sneezing. Rosalie is just causing me more stress. When she hit me this morning I wanted to burst into tears, but beat the shit out of her at the same time.

I guess you could say I was sort of ignoring Ben. But I didn't know what to say. What do I say? What if Ben falls for her…? No he wouldn't. He loves me. He told me. Our love is stronger than that. But then why did I feel so nervous and jealous. UGH! I hate this. Competing with someone for my own boy-

"Summer! Where are you going? We have to land now!" Ben yelled over the wind. I was too lost into my thoughts to realize we were right above the volcano and that we needed to land. I just flew past both of them and landed safely on the ground. I began to walk towards the entrance to the volcano with Chikorita, when he grabbed my arm and softly pulled me back.

"Summer? What's wrong? Please, tell me." Ben whispered in my ear. I sighed and held on to his arm as they were wrapped around my neck. He was at least a foot taller than me. I felt like crying. I don't usually cry this easy. Okay, most of the time I don't. I feel so weak. Why?!

"Ben… it's just, hard to explain. I guess it's because-"

"BEN! Come on! Look at this Pokémon!" Rosalie yelled as she pulled back his shirt, forcing him to let go of me. She pulled him with her away from me.

"Rosalie! Stop!" Ben yelled but she didn't listen. She pulled him into the cave. I stood there motionless, numb to my surroundings. Chikorita looked up at me and frowned. "Because of her..." I whispered to myself.

A few moments later, Ben ran back out.

"Summer, I'm sorry. I don't know why she won't leave me alone. It's so an-"

"She won't leave you alone because you're perfect, Ben! Everyone wants you! You're handsome, smart, brave, intelligent, kind. You're perfect… Why can't you get that? She's ten times prettier than I am! She obviously likes you!" I yelled while unwanted tears rolled down my cheeks. "I'm sorry." I said as I walked away holding my stomach. I felt like throwing up. When I was out of Ben's sight, I threw up behind one of the shrubs.

I walked in the entrance and helped a few Pokémon. One had a broken leg; the other had a cut on its forehead. I turned the corner and saw two people, Ben and Rosalie. His back was turned to her because he was tending to a Pokémon. She crept up behind him like she was about to prance on him. I decided to take action, so I walked towards them.

Rosalie gave me a glare and backed away from Ben. It took a lot of will power to not smile mockingly at her. I walked over to Ben and bent over to help him tend to the hurt Pokémon. He looked up at me with a surprised expression, but looked back down to the cut he was wrapping. I wonder what he was thinking.

I guess I'll never know because Rosalie sits between us and starts wrapping the leg that I was working on. I threw the tape I was using, on the floor and walked away. I'm assuming Ben finished wrapping the gauze because he ran up behind me and pulled me with him by my hand, Chikorita not too far behind. I didn't pull away or struggle. I let him take me to the top of the volcano where we could talk in peace.

I sat down against the wall and he sat next to me. I placed my head on his shoulder and sighed. This felt nice. We hadn't really had a moment alone since we came back. I guess I should say the first thing.

"Ben… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. You don't deserve to be yelled at. You're too good for it. I'm just so jealous of Rosalie. She is prettier than me, she has a better figure, and I feel like she is trying to take you away from me…" I whispered, wishing it wasn't true.

I felt his hand tighten around mine. "Summer… Don't be sorry. Please, don't be jealous of Rosalie. I'm yours and you're mine. It will always be that way. You're the most beautiful person I've ever met. No one will take me away from you." He kissed my cheek and helped me up. I hugged him tightly and we stayed that way for a few moments.

I let go and stared into his eyes. I leaned in and kissed him softly on his lips. After feeling unsatisfied, I parted my lips and he did the same. We've only kissed like this a few times before. It was special. Hopefully we will do it more, because I really like it.

We stopped when we heard someone scoff. Chikorita began to quietly growl. I turned and saw Rosalie behind us. She walked up to us and slowly slid me to the side. She then placed two fingers on his chest and slowly moved them down. She bit her bottom lip and smiled at him. Ben grabbed her hands and threw them down.

"I'm taken." He said emotionless. He stared at her with cold eyes. She just smiled, grabbed his head, and whispered, "You could do better." She winked and walked out to catch a Staraptor to leave.

Ben turned to me. "Summer I'm-" I cut him off my with finger.

"It's… whatever. Not your fault. She's right though." I said coldly. I got on my tippy-toes and kissed his nose. I walked outside with Chikorita by my side, and captured a Staraptor. We flew off leaving Ben at the volcano. I needed to get away for a while. I directed my Staraptor towards Dolce Island (A/N: Yes I know Dolce Island got destroyed in the game, but not here(: ) so I could sit by the beach.

We arrived and I thanked the Staraptor. Chikorita stayed by my side as I walked on the shoreline with my shoes off. Why couldn't Rosalie except that Ben and I are together? Ben's perfect. I understand why she likes him. But she needs to know that he won't leave me for her. He won't leave me for anyone. At least… I hope he won't. No. I can't think like that. He won't. I trust him with my heart.

"_Summer! What are you doing? Get back here!" _Chikorita called. I snapped back to reality when a wave rushed over me. I resurfaced and sighed. The water felt so good. I looked down and noticed I was waist high in the water. I sluggishly walked back out and walked into the forest.

"Would you hold it down! For the gods' sake, hurry up!" I heard a voice yell.

"I swear to the gods, if you don't stop yelling, I'll pummel you! Someone could hear us!" another one yelled. Idiots. I can hear you.

"LAAA!" Ohh no! They have Latias! I ran through the trees and emerged. Hands on my hips and giving them an angry look. Their jaws dropped and they gulped. They were pinchers.

"And what do you think you're doing? " I asked. They both looked at each other and looked back at me.

"Damn. Now I know why Red Eyes liked you." He said eyeing me. I calmly walked over to him and lifted him off the ground by his shirt. He was shaking.

"I'll ask again. What are you doing with Latias?" I said calmly.

"We- They- Orders- We were given specific orders! None of your business!" He stammered.

I raised an eyebrow. "Ohh, really?" I threw him into a tree. I looked at the other pincher and he flinched. I kicked his feet out from under him and looked down on him.

"You tell whoever gave you those orders, to watch their back." He stood up and ran to his friend. They got on their machines and called back to me, "You're the one who needs to watch your back!"

I ran over to Latias. She was under a net, I think she had a broken wing, and there were cuts all over her. I captured a Sunkern and had it cut the rope. I pulled it off, and hugged her tightly. I haven't seen Latias since I left, and here she was injured and scared. I pulled out my styler and called Ben.

"Summer, what's wrong?" His face showed up on my screen.

"Ben! Please! Latias is hurt bad! Bring the Union to Dolce Island! Hurry!" I said in a worried tone.

"On my way!" He hung up and I felt a weight lifted from my chest. I knew he would get it done fast he always does. I waited for about five minutes comforting Latias, when Ben arrived with the Union. He ran to me and helped carry Latias onto the Union. Rand and Leanne were there, along with Booker and Murph.

Leanne helped Ben and I tend to Latias' wounds. We put her broken wing in a splint. She won't be able to fly for a while. Her cuts weren't infected, thank the gods. With Latias not being able to fly, she is a sitting duck for the Pinchers.

"Hey Latias? How would you like to stay at our house until you're better?" Leanne asked.

"Laaaaa!" Latias said cheerfully. We all smiled and sailed back to Tilt Village's port. I ran off to the old mansion and captured a Ursaring to help carry Latias. When we got to the house I thanked Ursaring and he left. We set Latias on an air mattress and I put a blanket over her. I kissed her on top of her head and let her sleep. Chikorita laid down next to her and fell asleep as well. During all of this, Rosalie was sitting down, watching T.V. Did she even care? Why was she a ranger anyway? Ohh wait. I don't care.

I walked upstairs and heard someone follow me. It was Ben. His footsteps are light and quick. I walked into the bathroom and changed. He was already changed and sitting on the bed when I came out. He didn't have a shirt on which made a shiver go up my back. A good shiver. A… wanting, you could say. Hey, can't blame me. I'm 22 years old and still a virg- well... I guess I'm not. Because of Red Eyes…

I walked over, and sat down next to him. I placed my head on his bare chest and he looked at me in surprise.

"I thought you were mad at me?" He asked. I just slowly shook my head, looking straight forward. He put his arm around my shoulder, so I locked my fingers with his. "Summer, about earlier today, you were wrong. I can't do better. You're perfect. Amazing. Gorgeous. Intelligent. Anything a guy could ask for. I'm lucky that you love me. I won't ruin that." He whispered. I felt like crying. He is so sincere.

"I love you Ben." I said as I leaned in to kiss him. I parted my lips immediately and our tongues danced. He laid me down on the bed and gave me a concerned look, as if asking 'Are you sure?' I hesitantly nodded my head. I'm still a little nervous of people touching me but… because of Rosalie, Ben's already seen me naked so…

His hands hesitantly roamed my body. I didn't shake or pull away. I pulled his head down to mine and kissed his lips. He pulled of my shirt. Okay… well, I'll admit it. I'm scared. His hands touch my stomach and I got more nervous. Sooner or later he'll make it to my bra. Once that comes off… I don't know if I can handle it.

My head starts to throb and I feel strange. Like something is telling me to stop before I do something bad. Ben's hands make it to my bra and are about to unclasp the hooks, when I let a yelp escape my mouth.

"Ben. Wait." I gasp. He looks at me and frowns. "I'm sorry." He says looking away from me. He pulled my shirt back on and laid down next to me facing the wall. I felt terrible. I was a bitch. Why couldn't I do it!? WHY?! Unwanted tears rolled down my cheeks. I keep letting the one person I love, down. I can't meet his expectations. Maybe they aren't his expectations but I know he wants it. I want it but I can't. I just can't. I'm physically incapable of doing it now. Why?

I sniffled a little bit and covered my mouth and nose, hoping he didn't hear. But with my luck, he heard. Ben turned to me and wiped the tears. "I'm sorry, Ben." I said looking into his eyes.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked confused.

"Because I love you and I want to do it with you. But I don't have the will power to. I'm so weak. I'm sorry." I said grabbing his fingers and playing with them.

"Don't be sorry. I love you and always will, even if you can't do it." He kissed my forehead and we drifted off to sleep.

**Alrightyy! So hopefully you guys liked it! By the way, I only added the 'almost sex' part because it will lead into something later in the story. Anywho, Till next time(:**


	3. The Past

**Ben's P.O.V.**

"Come on! Keep your fists up! You got this!" I yelled at Summer. I'm teaching her how to improve her combat skills. I've been working with her almost every day that we haven't been busy. She's gotten ten times better but could use some improvement. She threw a hard punch, which I deflected. "You're off balance! Stay steady."

She moved her hips and I could tell she was about to kick me. Sure enough she went for a kick and I caught her foot, shoving her back. Not hard enough to hurt her though."Too predictable." I said breathing heavily. She was also breathing deeply and slow. We were both exhausted but we had fun. She ran at me and tried punching my stomach. I kicked her feet out from under her. She fell with a grunt.

"UGH! I can't get this right." she said angrily. I felt sorry for her. She's been under a lot of stress and just getting over a cold. I bent down to help her up but she kicked my legs out from under me and pinned me down.

"Gotchaa!" she said smiling. She bent down and gave me a kiss. When she pulled back up, I saw Rosalie watching us from our bedroom window. Why is she in our room? Why is she stalking us? I'm so annoyed by her.

"Up for more?" I asked as she helped me up. The sun was etting but we've practiced into the night before. I took her a while to stand back up. She held her back in her hands and when she stood, it looked real painful. Instead of going up steady, her back like, craned up. I'm not sure if that makes sense. It just looked painful. I hope I didn't hurt her too bad.

"No. My back hurts. Tomorrow." she said smiling.

"Summer, I'm sorry. Did I hurt your back?" I asked worridly.

"Ohh, no. My back always hurts." she smiled and grabbed my hand. I nodded and we walked into the house. Leanne gave us a glass of water and some food. When we finished, we thanked her and walked into our room. I got in the shower and lathered shampoo in my hair.

I honestly love Summer. She is the first girl I've ever loved and I plan on losing it to her. Only if she wants to. I have my whole life to wait for her. I plan on being with her the rest of my life and I don't care if she's not ready yet. We have plenty of other time to do it and I'm okay with waiting. To be honest, last night, I was real nervous. We almost did it. It was nerve-racking. I've been thinking about it for a while now, and I think I might just pro-

"OH MY GODS!" Summer screamed from the other room. I jumped out of the shower and threw on a towel. I ran out and saw her sitting on the floor. She held torn clothes in her hands. They were ripped beyond belief. If it weren't for her suitcase, I would have thought they were yarn.

She turned and looked at me. Her mouth hung open in disbelief and her eyes were red and puffy. Tears stained her cheeks. I walked over to her and sat down next to her holding my towel in place. This was awkward. I'm pretty much naked, besides this thin towel. I placed my hand over her shoulder and she leaned her head on my chest.

"Why…? My mom's necklace is gone too…" she stammered. She started crying and grabbed onto my waist. She wore her Mom's necklace everywhere she went, except when we practiced. It was very special to her. I was one of the only people whom she told her family history too.

When Summer was young, about 7 or 8, her little sister dropped her scarf next to the fireplace. Summer was upstairs in her room when she smelt the smoke. She tried to open the door but it burned her hand. She sat on her bed and held her Chikorita close to her. After a few minutes, she heard sirens wailing and screams. They were coming through the ventilation. She didn't recognize them. Pitch black smoke traveled under her door and into her room. It became hard for her to breath and the same for Chikorita. Summer heard the front door being smashed down, then heard footsteps traveling up the stairs. Someone opened the door and blazing heat rushed in her room. A firefighter ran in, grabbed Chikorita and her, and left as quickly as possible. Once the fire was put out, a police officer walked over to Summer and told her that her family got trapped in the basement, and unfortunately, passed away. She was taken into an orphanage with her Chikorita and a few days later, the police officer returned and gave her, her Mother's necklace. It was the only thing that survived the fire besides Summer and Chikorita.

Her Mother's necklace was the only thing she had left of her family, and now it's gone. Who could have taken it? Who would have taken it? Who is that heartless?

Rosalie walked in and saw us sitting on the floor hugging. She scoffed. "What's wrong with her?" she asked with no emotion or care in her voice.

"None of your business. Get out of here and close the door." I said coldly, hugging Summer tighter to reassure her.

"Pshh. Like I really care. Get over it." Rosalie said as she shut the door. Summer started crying harder. I would let her cry on my chest forever, but I hate it when she cries. It breaks my heart. After a half hour or so, she stops crying, but her shaking has increased. I made her sit on the bed and gave her my pair of pajamas. Looks like I'll be sleeping in my boxers. I went back into the bathroom and finished my shower. I walked back out and she was in bed. Her eyes were closed so I assumed she was asleep. I got in next to her and wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her in to me.

"Ben. Thank you." she whispered. I kissed the back of her head and said, "Anytime, Sweetheart."

* * *

The next morning, I woke up and Summer was nowhere to be found. I ran downstairs and saw her. She was laying with Latias, comforting her. There's no doubt Latias is in pain. Summer is so caring. Latias means a lot to her. Just as Latios is important to me. Speaking of Latios, I want to tell him about Latias, even if he already knows.

I walked outside and mounted Staraptor. We flew high in the sky and started towards Tilikule Island. Before I could land, I saw something flying around frantically. It was blue and white. Latios. I flew to him as fast as I could and calmed him down. He followed us to the house and came inside. When we got in, Summer was asleep next to Latias, who was also asleep.

I gently shook Summer awake. Her eyes were red and puffy. I carried her upstairs and let Latios comfort Latias. Summer and I got upstairs and I placed her on the bed. I kneeled down next to her and lifter her chin up. She gave me a very weak smile. I just sighed.

"How about I take you to Sophian Island, and we get you new clothes?" I asked. Her face brightened up slightly. But soon she went back to frowning.

"Ben, you don't have to. We don't even have that much money." She said looking at her hands. I grabbed them and she played with my fingers.

"I've saved up some. We'll have enough." She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Ben, I can't take your money. That would be selfish of me." she said lifting her head.

"It's not 'taking' if I want to do it." I said as I helped her up. She latched on to me and hugged me tightly.

"What would I do without you? I'm so grateful." she said. I held her hand and walked down the stairs with her. Latios and Latias laid next to each other sleeping. The splint will be able to come off soon and she'll fly again. We walked outside and mounted my Staraptor.

It only took us a couple minutes to get to the Resort Area. We walked into a clothing store and were greeted by the sales clerk. He was happy to see us and said, "The Heroes of Oblivia! In this store? By all means, you get to shop free!"

"Ohh no, we couldn't accept that offer." I said.

"Please, you saved Oblivia without receiving a reward. This is my own special way to repay you for your kind doing." he said with a smile.

We both smiled back at the clerk and thanked him. Summer grabbed some clothes and walked to the back to try them on. The first outfit she tried on was a blue, lace, tank top which had flower designs curling around her waist. She wore black leggings that accented her thighs and ass. It was hard not to stare. She looked sexy. You would think as rangers, we would have to wear our uniform all the time, but we do take time off and we get to wear normal clothes.

The next outfit she tried on made her look adorable. Her shirt was brown with white lace going down the cleavage area, which was rather low and made it even harder not to stare, and at her waistline. The shirt flowed down in some sort of ruffle thing… I'm not good with clothes. She had light blue skinny jeans that had a few rips in them. They brought out all the curves she had. She had some type of brown boots on. I forgot the brand name.

After that, she tried on a few more outfits and got some pajamas. We were about to leave the store when she ran back to grab something. She had it hidden under her other clothes. I was able to get a glimpse of it. The entire outfit was red. But I could see through it. Like, the entire thing looked like lace. I think it is short, too.

Whatever, it's going to look good on her no matter what it is. We thanked the clerk again and walked out. We placed the bag of Summer's clothes on Staraptor when we heard screams. Summer and I ran towards the screams. It was somewhere deeper into the river. Summer and I split up.

**Summer's P.O.V.**

I jumped over the river and landed on the ground hard. I'm actually surprised I made the jump. The next few won't be so easy. I can hear the scream coming from over there though, so I have to go. I got a running start and jumped over the river. Sadly, it wasn't enough and I landed in the water. I doggie paddled to the edge and kept running. After one final jump, which made me land in the water again, I came to a medium sized island. It was surrounded by trees and the water around it was deep.

The screams stopped and I heard crackling. An all too familiar crackling. My blood became cold as it moved through my veins. I felt Goosebumps appear on my arms. My breathes became short and sharp. The smell stung my nose. I looked at the trees and saw red. I stood petrified and unable to move.

"Ohh, no."


	4. Trapped

**Summer's P.O.V.**

"B-Ben," I whispered, "help." The red come closer. I felt my head throb the more smoke I smelt. Chikorita isn't with me. Ben isn't with me. I can't defend myself against fire. I'm on an island that is surrounded by burning trees, and deep water. I can't escape. I'm going to die...

This wasn't a normal forest fire. Someone lured me and Ben here. Someone knows about my fear of fire. This was a part of someone's plan. And it was working. But who could have figured it out? Why would someone want to do this?

I looked down at the water. I was about to jump in until I saw that it was tinted a dark gray. I was so worried about getting here, I didn't notice the gasoline in the water. I looked down at my uniform and saw that the gas was all over me as well.

I'm terrified. The fire is getting closer and closer. The minute it hits the water, the entire lake will be a fire pit. Then it will spread to my island.

The fire reached the end of the tree line. It torched the grass and made it's way down. The flames were about to reach the water, when a Pokémon ran across the water, purifying it. Suicune! Thank the gods!

"Suicune! Thank you so much!" I called. It walked towards me and was about to step on the grass when a net shot up from the water and captured it. A wire flew up from the top and attached to a Pincher's machine. I hadn't noticed them before. They began to fly away with Suicune. I knew this was a trap! Damn it all to hell!

"No! Bring Suicune back, **now!**" I screamed. The pincher turned his back and looked at me. He was the same Pincher that I threw into the tree.

"I told you to watch you to watch your back!" he said smirking. He laughed as he flew away.

"I'll save you Suicune! Don't worry!" I called, hoping it could hear me.

Burning leaves fell into the water. At least Suicune was able to purify it in time. I heard a loud crack. Terrified, I turned and saw a tree falling strait at my islands. It had to be on fire didn't it?

The tree fell right where I was standing, but luckily I had enough control of my body to get out of the way. The grass burst into flames and spread, slowly. Almost like it wanted to torture me, but that could have been my imagination. I decided I'd rather test my luck at swimming than burn to death. When I turned to jump in the water, I saw about 20 angry Sharpedo swimming around. You've got to be fucking kidding me. SHARPEDO DON'T EVEN LIVE IN THESE TYPES OF RIVERS! They were put here for a reason.

The fire was getting closer to me. The smoke was burning my lungs and it was getting harder to breath. I did the only thing I could. Call for help. I opened my styler and frantically dialed his number. It failed. Ohh no. I forgot! Something is wrong with the communication system! I can't call Ben… I might die and he won't know where I am…

"BEN! BEN, PLEASE! HELP ME!" I screamed. I doubt anyone will hear me over the crackling of the fire. "Please… help me. Ben…" I whispered.

**Ben's P.O.V.**

I ran but another tree fell in front of me. This fire is spreading fast. I got all the Pokémon out but I can't get myself out now. I wonder how Summer's doing. She's terrified of fire. It killed her family. I have to find her. She could be in a lot of trouble. I came to a clearing. It hadn't been burned yet, but the flames were catching up fast.

I ran as fast I could and jumped to another part of land. I looked down and noticed angry Sharpedo swimming around. What are they doing here? They don't live in these waters. And that's when it clicked. Someone wanted us to be here. Someone intentionally ripped Summer's clothes knowing I would bring her here. They lured us hear with screaming and started the forest fire. They knew Summer and I would split up. I have to find her.

I ran deeper into the forest. No sign of her. Where could she be? This place is only so big. The black smoke is making it harder for me to see, let alone breath. I'll find her even if it kills me! The bush that I was next to caught fire and burned my forearm.

"Fucking shit! Ow!" I screamed. I ran to the water and splashed the cold water on my arm. Wow, this stings. I've got better things to worry about though. I began to run down another path but a tree fell in front of me. I decided to turn back but the fire was catching up with me. Angry Sharpedo waited in the water for my arrival. I pointed my styler at them but it wouldn't work. The increasing amount of smoke is making it malfunction. The fire licked my feet. I stumbled backwards and fell.

I braced myself for the burning pain but it didn't come. I opened my eyes and saw I was in the sky. We were flying at an amazing speed. I looked down and saw Latios carrying me. I patted his head.

"I owe you again, buddy." I said as I hugged his neck.

"Laaaa!" he called.

"We have to find Summer! Come on!" Latios sped ahead searching high and low for her. It is difficult trying to find her with all of this smoke fogging up the sky. We searched for a few minutes but after seeing just black, I was losing hope. Suddenly, I heard a faint cry. It was hard to hear because of the crackling and smashing from trees falling, but I know I heard someone call my name.

"Latios, go that way." I pointed to what seemed to be a medium island. It was hard to tell because it was surrounded by burning trees and smoke.

"BEN! BEN, PLEASE! HELP ME!" I heard someone scream. Summer! I have to get to her!

"SUMMER! I'M COMING!" I yelled. Latios dove through the smoke and hovered over the island. The entire island was burning except for one small spot, that was shrinking. Summer stood there shaking. The fire blazed in front of her and made her stumble backwards. Unfortunately, there was no more land to stumble on, so she was in mid-air, falling into the lake.

Before she could fall completely in, Latios swooped in and I grabbed her hand, pulling her up on my lap. The look in her eyes was complete terror. Her back was soaking wet due to falling in the lake, so she was shivering and I noticed she had, I think gasoline all over her.

"W-we have to put out the f-fire." she stuttered. I knew she was right, but where could we get a Pokémon powerful enough to help? We flew around searching but couldn't find any Pokémon. I saw Blue Eyes and made Latios land.

"What are you up to Blue Eyes?!" I shouted. She looked at me and smiled.

"Ben, I have nothing to do with this. I came to help. I'll lend you my Feraligator. He can put out any fire. When you're done, just release him, and he'll come back to me." she snapped her fingers and the Feraligator came to her. She nodded her head and he began using Hydro Pump to put out the fire. Blue Eyes hopped on her machine and said, "Don't be long!"

"Thank you!" I called. She just waved her hand behind her head. Within an hour or so, Feraligator had put out the entire forest fire. I thanked him and let him go back to Blue Eyes. We went back to the Resort area and mounted Staraptor, with Latios right behind us. Summer was asleep on my lap when we got back to Rand's house.

I carried her upstairs and she woke up.

"Ben? Are you okay?" she asked concerned. I sighed. Why doesn't she care about herself?

"I'm fine. I'm more worried about you." I said as I placed her on the bed and sat next to her.

"Ben, they have Suicune. I should have helped. He came to save me. The lake was polluted with gasoline and he purified it. But a net shot out of the water and took him. I couldn't do anything!" she shouted as she shoved her face into her hands.

I placed my arm around her shoulders and held her tight. "We'll get him back. I promise."

"Someone knew."

"Knew what?"

"F-fire. They knew." she whispered. She was shivering from her wet clothes.

"It's not coming to get you ever again. Come on, go take a shower and get into your new pajamas." I said helping her to the bathroom. Once I heard the shower running, I got dressed in my shorts and laid in bed. I feel so sorry for her. I hope she'll let me help. I guess I'm going to help her even if she doesn't want it.

"_I'm sorry!" I yelled, even though I had no idea what I was sorry for. _

"_You said you loved me! Why would lie to me?! HUH?" the voice screamed. I looked around but it was pitch black. I heard a creek, like a door opening, then some shuffling. _

"_I never lied when I said that!" I yelled back. I was frustrated. I had no idea what was going on._

"_Ohh so, just because I can't give you something yet, means you have to go screwing around?!" screamed the voice. What is going on?!_

"Ben? Wake up. Are you okay?" Summer said kneeling by the bed. I must've fallen asleep. I nodded and she stood. From the looks of it, she had just gotten out of the shower. Her hair was still soaking wet and her cheeks were a rosy red.

"I'm going to go check on Latias. I think her splint can come off. Go back to sleep." she smiled a little, turned off the lights, and closed the door.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Summer walked downstairs and saw Latias shuffling on the floor. She looked uncomfortable. Summer walked over to her and led her outside. Summer took the splint off and Latias burst high into the sky, twirling and swirling. She looked so happy.

Latias swooped down and grabbed summer by the hand. They flew into the sky for a while, enjoying the view of the ocean and mountains, until Latias dropped them safely on the ground.

'_I should go tell Ben! It's been about 20 minutes, he can't be asleep already.' _Summer thought to herself.

* * *

Ben laid on the bed, almost asleep, when he heard a creek coming from the door. A figure stood in the doorway. The hallway light was on so you could only see the black shape. The figure was about his height and had the same hair and body style as Summer. It was hard to tell.

"Summer?" Ben asked the figure.

"Mmm-hmm" the figure replied. She closed the door slightly, leaving a little bit of light seep through, walked towards Ben, and sat on top of him. From the light he had, Ben could barely see that she was wearing a red lace outfit. It was pretty short and very sexy. Something else caught his eye. It sparkled in the light.

Her Mother's necklace. "Summer? You found your mom's necklace?" he asked confused. She nodded her head and kissed him. It was different from the other ones they've shared. It was more experienced and more … wanting. It was odd because Summer isn't that experienced.

Her tongue tapped his lips and he hesitantly opened them. The kissed for a while more, while her hands roamed his body and made their way to his shorts. She started to pull them down when he grabbed her hands. Ben broke the kiss and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Mmm-Hmm." Was all she said. He kissed her and began to undo the straps on her shirt. It came off easily and so did her bra. She was now laying on top of him and passionately kissing him. Their bodies froze when they heard the door open.

"Ben?"

**Alrightyy! So hopefully you guys liked it and the next xhapter will be up soon ! Till next time(:**


	5. Driven Away

"Ben?"

The lights flicked on and Summer stood in the door frame. Her eyes widened when she saw Ben and Rosalie half naked on the bed kissing. She felt her heart shatter into a million pieces and fall to the dirt, only to be stepped on by Rosalie. Wha- what were they doing? Why was she...

Ben broke the kiss and looked at the door. His mouth hung open and he looked at the girl perched on top of him. The same brown hair, same figure. But brown eyes with a hint of red. Rosalie. Why was she there? Summer was… Rosalie set this up. She even had Summer's necklace!

A small gasp escaped her mouth. Summer's eyes filled with tears and she could barely breathe. Nothing came to mind to say, so she bolted down the stairs and out the door. Ben pushed Rosalie off him, not even caring the she had no top or bra on, and followed Summer as fast as he could. He almost fell down the stairs, which delayed him.

"Come on, Chikorita. We're going back to the Ranger Union, right now." Summer whispered. She could barely find her voice. Tears continuously fell down her cheeks, showing no signs of stopping.

"_Summer? What's wrong? What did Ben say? Are you two fighting?"_ Chikorita asked.

"It's nothing. Just please, hurry and get on Latias." she said. Summer was about to mount Latias, when Ben pulled her arm back. "Summer! Please, listen to me!" Ben yelled.

"Why…? I can't believe you Ben. And with HER? WHY!? You said you loved me! Why would you lie to me! " Summer shouted frustrated.

"Just give me a chance to explain." Ben said trying to remain calm.

"WHY SHOULD I?" Summer screamed. Tears still flowed down her face and her eyes were filled with hurt.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I THOUGHT ROSALIE WAS YOU! IM TELLING YOU THE TRUTH!" Ben shouted back. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes if this continued.

"BULLSHIT! I TOLD YOU I WAS GOING TO BE RIGHT BACK! I WAS ACTUALLY WEARING CLOTHES WHEN I LEFT!" Summer yelled. "JUST BECAUSE I WON'T HAVE SEX WITH YOU, DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN FUCK ANOTHER GIRL!" She turned to walk away.

Ben was furious now. She wasn't giving him a chance to explain. He shouted as loud as he could, "**YOU HAD SEX WITH RED EYES! YOU CAN'T PIN THIS ALL ON ME, BITCH!"** Ben regretted saying it as soon as he said it.

Summer froze in her tracks. Did she just hear what she thought she did? It took years for her to mentally, physically, and emotionally recover from that incident. Memories and images flowed back into her mind. The look Red Eyes gave her when he cut her, beat her, and took her virginity. She shuddered and her hands shook. How could Ben remind her of that?

She turned around and looked him straight in the eye as more tears fell from her eyes. "**I WAS RAPED, YOU INCONSIDERATE ASSHOLE! DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN! STAY AWAY FROM ME! **We're done." she screamed with her voice cracking.

Ben was in shock. He stood there motionless as tears trickled down his face. Summer turned and walked to Latias and Chikorita. She leaned her head against Latias and broke down. Her sobs were loud and Ben couldn't help himself.

He made his way to Summer and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Summer, I-" she slapped his hand away and faced him. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. Her cheeks were burning red. Tears soaked her face. She wasn't going to let Ben console her. Not after what he did, or said. It would be weak of her.

"Never touch me again. I'm not y-yours, anymore…" Her voice cracked and she mounted Latias. "To the Almia Region." Latias shot off from the ground, into the sky.

**Ben's P.O.V.**

I looked at her fly away. It felt as if my heart was just ripped out. Why did I have to say that? I didn't mean it. It isn't her fault at all. I'm to blame. I should have known it wasn't her. How could I have been so heartless to even think about saying something like that?

I walked slowly back up the stairs and into the room. Rosalie sat on the bed, still half naked. Disgusting. I hate her. Why would she do that? I love Summer only. When I walked in, she smiled at me. I stood at the door frame tempted to slap her, but that goes against my better judgment. On the other hand…

"Finally, she is out of our lives! Now I get you all to myself." she said smirking. I stared at Summer's necklace, which was still planted on her neck. Anger came over me and I snatched it right off her neck.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. I don't like you the least bit! You are a disgusting human being. To think someone would stoop so low! You're TERRIBLE! Get out of my room and GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" I yelled. She just smiled and stood up. She placed her shirt back on and leaned against me. I tried to push her off but my knees got weak and I couldn't. She licked my neck up to my mouth. It was so awkward. She let go and walked to the door frame.

"Bye Baby." she said with a wink. I shuddered. Something about how she said it, sounded familiar. I placed it aside and went to bed. I'm so exhausted and upset. I'm terrible for saying that to Summer.

I held her necklace in my hand. I was never able to meet her family. I wish I could have. I wasn't so lucky when it came to families either. My parents both abandoned me when I was 7. Said I wasn't good enough. Not like Uriah, my 'know it all' brother. That's why I was so mean to everybody I first met. Once I got to know people, I got nice. When I first saw Summer, I thought she had everything. Great family, great life, great friends. So naturally, I was jealous and didn't like her. But it wasn't till later when she told me about her life and I realized I had misjudged her. I was her only best friend. Now, I'm nothing to her.

**Summer's P.O.V.**

I rode on Latias with Chikorita on my lap. I'm crying so much, I'm pretty sure I've woken up every house in Cocona Village. We haven't made any progress. Latias has to keep stopping to make sure I'm ok. After almost falling off because I couldn't hold on to Latias due to the crying, she decided to stop at Dolce Island so I can calm down.

I sat on the beach. I put my knees up to my head and wrapped my arms around them. How could Ben do something like that? How could he say something like that? Maybe it is my fault. I didn't give him a chance to explain. I wasn't good enough for him. I won't ever be.

"Come crawling back to me?" a sinister voice said. A chill ran down my back and I became uneasy. My breaths got short and my heart raced. I stood up and turned around.

**Ben's P.O.V.**

"_Please, someone help me! Not agi- AHHH! Please stop! It hurts! AHHHHH! OWW!" a voice screamed and cried. _

"_I know you like it, don't worry, I'm almost there." Another voice said through short breaths. _

"_Be-Ben. Help me. Ple- AHH!" The voice cried._

I woke to a start. It was the middle of the night. That dream. It was strange. I have a bad feeling about this. I have to find Summer and bring her back. She couldn't have gotten so far. I grabbed my uniform and changed quickly. I ran down the stairs but stopped at the door when I saw a note on the table. It was in Rosalie's handwriting. It read:

_Ben,_

_Tonight was fun. I wish we could have done more, but that stupid girl had to come in. What a shame. If I were you, I'd watch who you were talking to. Back in the room when you said I was a 'disgusting human being', yeah, it wasn't smart. I'll being seeing your ex-girlfriend in a while. We need to have a chat. Someone misses her and they are about to have a, what's the word… physical, reunion. Too bad you won't be there to see. Anyway I'll tell her good-bye for you. You'll probably never see her again. After tonight, she'll be someone elses and you can be mine. Bye baby. (;_

_Love, R.E. _

"R.E." it sounded so familiar… like I've seen it before. I can tell it wasn't a goo-

My eyes widened and I stopped breathing. It can't be.

"Red Eyes."

**Alrightyy! Hopefully you guys liked it ! (: New chapter will be up soon ! Till next time(:**


	6. Sand and Water

**Summer's P.O.V.**

"Red Eyes." I muttered. All my nightmares came back to me as this, heinous human being stood before me. He smirked and took a step towards me; I stepped back into the surf. I huge wave knocked me over and I fell on all fours. I stared up at him with sand all over my face. My clothes were sopping wet from the water. I was shivering. Partly from the water, and partly from my mortal enemy standing in front of me.

"Still not coordinated I see." he smirked. I stood back up and clenched my fists.

"Why are you here?" my voice faltering a little.

"To come for you." he smiled.

"What makes you think I'll go with you?" I asked.

"The fact that you're ex-boyfriend doesn't really want you." He circled around me slowly. "He was just using you for sex. Once he figured out you couldn't give it to him, he left." Is that true? Would Ben really do that…? "That's why he screwed around with Rosalie. He was tempted. She looked just like you, moved just like you, acted innocent, just like you. She was pretty much you. She could just offer him more, so he took it."

I hung my head down. I started to cry. My tears fell and mixed with the ocean water. "Y-you're lying." I stuttered.

"Ohh, but I'm not. He is deceiving and an asshole. But me? I'm here for you, Summer. I can make you happy. I can give you anything you want. Just trust me, and everything will be alright. Ben hasn't come for you. He never will. I will stand by your side." he whispered seductively as he circled around me.

I couldn't move. I felt numb. Why do I believe what Red Eyes is saying? I feel like there is truth behind his story. That or it's my insecurities taking hold of my mind. Maybe both. The thing is, I feel comforted by Red Eyes. Why? I hate him. I know he is lying, but then again I can't help myself. I can feel myself becoming attracted to him. I'll admit he is attractive but, his personality is disgusting and he is my sworn enemy. How did he get here anyway?

"Aren't you supposed to be in jail?" I asked.

"Obviously I broke out. I had to come and save you from Ben. It's been far too long. You need me. I need you." he whispered as he grabbed my waist. I couldn't move. Oh no... this isn't good.

"_Summer! Don't listen to him! He is lying to you. Ben loves you! He is going to save you from Red Eyes! Don't let Red Eyes trick you!" _Chikorita pleaded. Her comment made me snap back to reality.

I bucked and thrashed to try and get out of Red Eyes' grip but it was useless. His hold was too tight. Even after training with Ben, for the gods know how long, Red Eyes is still stronger. My mind went blank on all the moves Ben taught me.

He sent out a Tyranitar and had it attack my Pokémon. I pulled out my styler and was about to start a capture when Red Eyes smashed my wrist into the sand and water. I let out a yelp as I felt the styler crack against my skin and crumple into the water. My wrist was bleeding and I think he cracked my bone.

I let out an unnatural growl and ,tried to bite him. He slapped me across the head and I got dizzy. But that didn't stop me. I thrashed, kicked, bucked, and snarled trying to loosen his grip.

"Let me go!" I screamed. He just tightened his grip making me gasp for air. He was cutting off my air supply. I saw a net fly around Chikorita and Latias before everything went black.

**Ben's P.O.V.**

"Damn it. Where could she be Staraptor? We've been searching for more than an hour." I asked as we flew around Renbow Island searching for her. Latios flew next to me. I remember her saying she loved the beach and it was her favorite thing but we scanned the ocean and the Aqua Resort. She isn't there. There is only one place left that I can think of with a beach.

"To Dolce Island." I said and Staraptor took off at high speed towards the small island. We landed on the beach. No Pokémon were around which was strange. There were footprints everywhere. Like there had been a struggle. Pokémon were also here. Chikorita. Latias was also here. Some tree branches were broken from the sudden landing.

What could have gone on here? I think these footprints are Summer's, but that must mean… those are Red Eyes. Damn it! He already has her! I'm too late! I got it! I'll just use my styler to loca-

I heard a crunching noise under my foot. I reached down into the sand and water. It was hard to see because of the light but I think it's… SUMMER'S STYLER!

"Staraptor… we are too late…." I whispered. I clenched my fists drawing enough blood that it actually dripped onto the sand. I fell to my knees and placed my hands into the water. I did it again. I lost her to that asshole. After what he did to her last time, she could be dead… I can't believe I was stupid enough to not realize Rosalie worked for Red Eyes.

I won't give up. I've got to find her. I won't stop until she is safe in my arms. I shouldn't have let her leave without explaining. Now Red Eyes has her and could be doing terrible things to her! My dream before… the one where she was yelling at me. She said almost the exact same things in real life. Was it like… a warning?

Then that means my most recent one, the one of her screaming and crying- I KNEW IT! He is doing horrible things to her! I've got to stop him! But I have no idea where they are… Damn it! I'm useless!

**Summer's P.O.V**

I lay on the ground shivering despite the hot atmosphere. A cold sweat ran down my bare body making me shiver even more. Dried tears streaked my cheeks. My entire body hurt. I knew bruises would form soon. I slowly moved my good hand across the gravel to find the clothing Red Eyes removed. I tugged my shirt over my top half slowly. Then pulled the shorts up, cringing at the pain.

Red Eyes left awhile ago looking quite pleased with himself. That asshole! Once was bad enough, but twice? I wish I was dead. The feeling of him over me is too much. I can't take it anymore. I feel disgusting and dirty. Why… did this have to happen?

My thoughts were interrupted when Red Eyes walked in. He stalked towards me. I stayed lying down and glared up at him. My cheeks were probably red from the heat of wherever I was, but my sweat just made me freezing. He looked down at me and scoffed.

"Couldn't handle it, could ya? Don't worry, you'll get used to it. I heard about Ben and Rosalie, too. Did you know that after you left, he got together with her?" he said simply.

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped. "Yo-you're lying! He wouldn't! He …can't!" I refuse to believe him. But there was doubt in my voice. Fear in my eyes. And he used it to his advantage. Screw him. Ben wouldn't.. I know him to well. But he and Rosalie did…

No, there are more important things to tend to. What do I care anyway? Ben and I are over. "Where are you keeping Chikorita and Latias!? What did you do to Suicune!?" I 'yelled'. All the screaming and crying I did earlier made me lose my voice. I don't care, I have to save them.

He grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me up so I was at eye level. His red eyes pierced mine. "All in good time, my sweet."

"Don't ever call me that." I growled as I pushed myself off him. I staggered back and stood my ground. My fists were clenched, which was a bit painful considering i hate a cracked wrist, and my teeth gritted. If adrenaline wasn't coursing through my body, I'm pretty sure the minor stinging would hurt like Tartarus. I'm not going to let him control me anymore! I'm done. He needs to be put in his place.

"When will you learn you can't escape me?" he said, almost bored. I stomped my foot in rage.

"I'm NOT some kind of toy! You can't keep me trapped here forever! I will get out of here even if it kills me! You have no power over me! I refuse to do anything for you! Someday, karma is going to come and bite you in the ass. And you are going to wish you'd given up. When you realize that I don't like you even the slightest, well, that's on you. I won't be in these sick games of yours any longer. So go fuck yourself!" I screamed.

He looked at me with rage in his eyes. I looked down at his feet and noticed their movements like it was happening in slow motion. He was about to charge me. Without hesitation I darted towards the nearest exit. Which happened to be a tunnel. I ran as fast as I could. My vision was blurry. It was abnormally hot.

I saw a red tint at the end of the tunnel. A way out! Home stretch! If I can just-

I can to an abrupt stop. Shivers went down my spine and I gulped.

**Ben's P.O.V.**

"NEMA! WAKE UP!" I yelled, barging through the front door. She has to fix the communication on my styler. Nema stomped down the stairs.

"WHAT!?" she yelled groggily. She was obviously pissed but I couldn't give two shits. My priority right now is to save Summer.

"Summers been taken. I need you to fix the communication system." I said in one breath. Her eyes widened and she snatched my styler. She typed in code and looked at me with worried eyes.

"There is something wrong with the tower. We have to go fix it!" she yelled running out the door. Latios is one of the fastest flying Pokémon in the world. He's my only hope.

* * *

**Alrightyy, so hopefully you enjoyed it! And really sorry for my late ass update. School's been hectic! Anywho, Till' next time(:**


	7. Burns

**Ben's P.O.V.**

"Alright! It's done! Hurry and track Summer!" Nema exclaimed. I pulled out my styler and began tracking her. Come on! Hurry up…

"_Summer is deep under Faldera Volcano."_ Voice nav. said. Ohh, no. I have to get to her. I quickly caught Nema a Staraptor and told her to go back and warn everyone Red Eyes was back. Before I could even get back onto Latios, I got a voice message from the Ranger Union.

"BEN! Finally, we've been trying to get a hold of you for DAYS! Red Eyes escaped! We still aren't sure where he went to! You and Summer have got to leave Oblivia and find him!" it was Rhythmi. Keith, Kate, Sven, Wendy, and Prof. Hasting stood in the background.

I frowned. "Red Eyes is here, in Oblivia."

"WHAT! Get your ass up and go get him! Why isn't Summer with you?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Red Eyes has Summer… I think he- I think he raped her again. He had a spy disguised as a ranger. She drove Summer away so Red Eyes could take her. I- I fell for his tricks again!" I yelled as I clenched my fists, drawing blood. In the background I saw Wendy cover her mouth and lean into Sven. Kate fell to her knees and hid her face. Keith kneeled down and held her shoulder. Hasting smashed his cane into the floor.

"Ben, do you know where she is?" Hastings asked. I slowly nodded.

"I'm going to find her, no matter what I have to do." I said coldly. I ended the call and mounted Latios. " To Faldera Volcano."

**Summer's P.O.V.**

All of this lava… I must be in Faldera Volcano. But, this is different, the atmosphere is 10x hotter and the tunnels are different. It's like there's more lava. A lot more. It was starting to scare me. Not as bad as fire though. Or the thing that would find me soon. I have to find the Pokémon and get outta here, and fast.

I searched around frantically. I jumped over lava and harshly landed on the ground. I used my hands to stop my fall and I heard my wrist crack. I was doubled over with pain. I tried focusing on the task at hand, but with the throbbing between my legs and the stinging in my wrist, it was pretty hard. I shook my head and decided to get the fuck over it and keep moving.

I kept a steady pace as I searched the volcano. I had no idea where I was. I stopped moving when I heard something. It was faint but it sounded like… 'Ahhh' it wasn't human so it must have been a poke-!

"LATIAS! Where are you!?" I yelled. My voice echoed.

"LAAA!" she called. The tone, it sounded frantic. I followed her calls and found her concealed in rings of electricity. Chikorita was in a pit surrounded by fire. Suicune was tangled in tons, and I mean tons, of vines that pinned him to the ground. I ran over to him and pulled at the vines. After I had fully grabbed them and pulled as hard I could, I realized the vines had huge thorns on them. Blood flowed down the vines and I groaned as I pull my hand out of the thorns. I hesitantly looked at the damage and sighed, relieved that it was only two holes. Even though they were big and deep, it wasn't that bad.

Chikorita could use razor leaf to cut the vi- OH MY GODS! Chikorita! I ran over to her but stopped when I noticed how high the flames had risen. Red and orange flames towered over me. Chikorita could be hurt. I held out my hand but stopped. I saw my mom, dad and sister being burned. I saw myself sitting in the bedroom with Chikorita buried in my lap. I smelt the smoke and felt the hot air rush in as the firefighter barged in my door.

I-I have to see past that. Chikorita needs me! I took a few steps back and charged into the flames. I heard someone faintly yell my name. Ben. I shook it off and landed in the pit. To my surprise, I didn't catch on fire but I know I got burned, probably not that bad.

**Ben's P.O.V.**

We approached the volcano at lightning speed. Pinchers guarded the area surrounding the perimeter. I wonder how we can get in without being seen… we could go through the top, or we could barge in…

"Hey, Latios? Think you can get in through the top?" I asked. Not in the mood to be followed by Pinchers. Latios swooped up and into the pit of the volcano. To my surprise there was no lava. Just a bunch of rocks that lead into the ground. We followed the path and stopped when there was a fork in the tunnel.

"Which way do you think?" I asked. Latios turned his head side to side and his eyes glowed. I felt strange. The tunnel changed into a large room. We looked out through rings of electricity. Suicune was on the floor, tangled in vines. Chikorita was in a pit of fire. It towered high above her head. Summer was backing away from the fire. She's probably too scared to go in it. We have to get there fast and hel-

"What is she doing…? Why is sh-" I was stopped mid-sentence. She began to charge through the flames. She is going to hurt herself! "SUMMER!" she disappeared into the flames. My mouth gaped open. Suddenly, the walls zoomed out and we were back in the tunnel. Latios shot off to the right. We flew through some more tunnels. Lava was everywhere. Tons of it. We must be real deep in the volcano. Latios stopped at a gate. We were in a small tunnel and it was blocked by a small circular gate. I looked down and saw Latias trapped in rings of electricity. So that's what we were seeing. Suicune was still tangled. And Summer was still in the pit. What if she got hurt? What if she's dead… No! I can't think like that. I have to get to her.

**Summer's P.O.V.**

Why could I hear Ben's voice? Is he here! No… he doesn't know. Or care… STOP! Don't think about him. I have to save Chikorita. I searched around the pit. It actually wasn't that big, but it is very hard to see. I felt the leaf on top of her head and grab her body. She is barely breathing. This is bad, I've gotta jump through again. I tucked her under my shirt so she wouldn't get burned at all. I hesitated again before I jumped through the fire. As I landed, I felt a scorching pain on my thigh. I fell on my back and let Chikorita out. I breathed in deeply, trying to subdue the pain. Not workin' to well.

I looked at my thigh and saw blood and black skin. Damn. This really hurts. My entire family… had to go through this, but 100x worse. I shouldn't be complaining. I miss them. I wish Ben was here. I need him…

Footsteps echoed through the tunnel. Someone is coming! I pushed myself towards Suicune with my good leg. When I got to him Chikorita was next to me about to use razor leaf. She swung her leaf and little leaves shot out slicing the vines. This was going to take a while.

"Keep it up Chikorita! I'm going to help Latias!" I said to Chikorita.

"_Hurry, Summer! Someone's coming!"_ she warned. I decided to suck it up and I stood. I groaned but limped my way over to Latias. She was still in the rings of electricity. How can I get in there whithout getting burned? What was that? My name again… I looked up and saw a speck of blue with a speck of red on top. Latios? Ben? BEN?! My mouth gaped open. It looked like he was trying to get my attention. He is so far up I can barely hear him. He's… pointing behind me? I turned around but stopped halfway.

A strong arm flung around and hit my chest, hard. I fell strait to my back and laid there confused. What was that? A girl with short brown hair and a ranger uniform walked up to me. Is that my reflection? She bent down and I saw her big brown eyes but… a hint of red. Rosalie. I spat in her face. She stood up quickly and wiping it off. I felt a kick to my rib cage and yelped.

"You little bitch." She said coldly. She walked over to Chikorita and placed a metal box on top of her. I began to lift myself up, but a foot on top of my chest kicked me back down.

"Why are you here?" I said through gritted teeth. She simply smiled. I glanced to where Ben watched. She doesn't know he is there. Good. He gave me a worried look, I'm guessing. He's so far away.

"You'll learn to respect me. Red Eyes will make sure of it." She pranced on top of me. Analyzing me. Every flaw I had. I hid my fear and glared at her. She pinned my hands and feet down. I groaned when she twisted my borken wrist more. Her fingers slid down my body and she saw the burn.

"Ohh, mind if I touch?" she smiled and winked. I was about to spit on her again but I felt her fingers lightly skim my burn. I gasped and breathed hard. "Awhh, does that hurt, baby? How bout' I make it better?" she dug her nails and all her fingers into my burn. My eyes went wide as I let out a deafening scream. Tears flowed down my cheeks as I screamed and shut my eyes. She pushed her fingers in more and I arched my back letting out another scream of agonizing pain. She pulled her fingers out and scratched the burn. I whimpered and sobbed as she dug her finger back in. My body was shaking uncontrollably at the pain.

I grunted when she pulled her, now red and bloody, fingers out of my skin. "Ohh don't worry, there is more to come. I'll go get Red Eyes." she walked away. I looked up to where Ben and Latios were. My eyes were red and sore from crying. My face was drenched with new and old tears. I could barely tell but, he seemed to be yelling and pulling at the bars. I heard my name being called. It sounded so distant. I just want to sleep.

"B-Ben…" and everything went balck.

* * *

**Alrightyy, so hopefully you all liked it ! Till next time(:**


	8. Call Ended

**Ben's P.O.V.**

"Summer! Behind you! Turn around, please! SUMMER!" I yelled to her. She began to turn but Rosalie smashed her to the ground. Rosalie dug her nails into Summer's burn and even from where I stood, her screams still hurt my ears. I felt so useless. I couldn't help her! I thrashed and punched the metal bars of the gate, screaming Summer's name, but she couldn't hear me. Nor could Rosalie because of her screams. After about 20 minutes, Rosalie stopped.

When she left I called out Summer's name and hit the bars trying to get her attention. She looked up and mouthed my name. Her eyelids fluttered and closed. By this point tears flowed down my cheeks. She was getting seriously hurt and I can't get to her! Damn it all to Tartarus! "SUMMER!"

I stopped yelling when I heard something behind me. It sounded metallic and it got louder. I turned and saw Latios gathering in energy in front of his mouth. Ohh, shit. Hyper beam. I quickly hopped on his back and suddenly he released the beam and it disintegrated the metal grate. He flew strait through it and landed next to Summer. I hopped off and kneeled beside her, cradling her face in my hands. Latios went to help Suicune, Chikorita, and Latias.

"Summer, sweetheart, please look at me. I want to see those beautiful eyes of yours. You can't die on me now. You've been so strong, and I know you're exhausted, but I need you to be strong for a little more. We are going to get out of this together. So come on, get up. Please." I pleaded, tears stained my face. I wiped them away. I had to be strong. How could I ask her to be brave when I'm crying?

Her breaths were slow but steady. She began to stir and slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at me and stared. Almost confused. "Y-you came. Why..." she whispered. I grabbed her bloody hand and looked at the holes in her skin. I kissed each of her fingertips and whispered, "I'm supposed to protect the one I love."

She looked conflicted. "But you and-" I cut her off.

"There is nothing between me and Rosalie. It was a set-up. I'll explain later, you have to get up." I urged. She pulled her hand from my grasp and lifted herself up with the same hand. Doesn't it hurt? Why doesn't she use her other hand? "Summer? Why not use your other hand?"

"My wrist, ouch, is broken." she explained. I nodded and helped her up. She groaned and tears fell down her cheeks when she put pressure on her leg. More blood oozed from her burn. It was like a gash mixed with a burn and it reeked of burnt skin. I stabled her and helped her walk, well limp, over to Latios. He had gotten Chikorita out of the box and just finished freeing Suicune.

He flew over to the rings to help Latias but as soon as he approached it, he was shocked and sent flying back into Suicune. Summer gasped and tried to run over to help them. She took her first step but fell to one knee. She was so determined to get there, she got back up and continued on. I ran to her side and helped her. She sat next to Suicune and checked him while I knelt next to Latios. He was knocked out.

"They are both unconscious." She said. I nodded. What could we do? Rosalie would bring Red Eyes here soon. We have to think of a plan. That's it! I'll call the Ranger Union and have them send back-up. That's the only way we can win.

I pulled out my styler and typed in the number. A screen popped out of my styler and showed us Rhythmi. "Ben! Where are you? I've lost you! And I can't locate Summer either."

"Don't worry, she's with me," I turned the styler to face Summer.

"SUMMER! Are you okay?!" Rhythmi exclaimed.

"I'll live." Summer gave her a weak smile. She might not live if she loses any more blood. I turned the screen back to me.

"Listen, this is important. We are deep in the core of Faldera Volcano. Red Eyes, he'll be here soon. Summer and I need-" I stopped when I heard footsteprs and someone speak.

"Wing Attack." someone said. Suddenly, I saw something flash in front of my wrist. The next thing I knew, my wrist was bleeding, a lot, and my styler was on the floor. A Charizard flew above me and shattered my styler with its foot.

I heard Summer gasp. "Ben!" Summer slid over to me using one hand. She ripped part of her uniform off and put pressure on my gash. She gave me a worried look but I smiled at her. I'm fine. It's just a cut. Nothing like what she's been through. I should pull away and asure her I'm fine, but her touch is so light. So gentle. I don't want her to stop.

"Summer, get over here." Red Eyes called.

**Summer's P.O.V.**

"I'm not going anywhere, asshole." I spat. Red Eyes was fuming. I kept my eyes trained on Ben's wrist. Dabbing at the gash so the blood would clot. I heard footsteps but refused to budge. Ben began to stand and Chikorita growled.

"Charizard, now." It's foot pulled Ben to his back on the ground and dug its claws into his skin. He groaned in pain. Charizard grabbed Chikorita's leaf and smashed her to the ground. Before I could act, a cold hand wrapped around my ankle. The hand sharply pulled my leg forward and I slid to my back. Red Eyes pulled me away from Ben. I thrashed and kicked with my good leg, trying to break his grip. He just pulled me like a rag doll.

"S-summer." Ben groaned.

Rosalie stood beside him and whispered in his ear. After a second, he nodded and she stalked over to Ben. "Make sure he won't want Summer once you're done with him." Red Eyes chuckled. That must mean…NO!

"BEN! YOU HAVE TO FIGHT HER! SHE IS GOING TO TRY AND RA- AHHHHHHH!" I screamed. Red Eyes dug his nails into my burn. Tears fell down my cheeks and sound stopped coming out of my mouth, but it remained open.

I know what I have to do. It's the only way to save Ben and the Pokemon. "W-wait," I stuttered," take me. I don't care what you do with me. Just let Ben, Chikorita, Latios, Latias, and Suicune go unharmed. Keep that stupid whore away from them. You have to leave Oblivia and every other region alone. Just please, don't hurt anyone else." He smiled and made me stand up.

"SUMMER! NO!" Ben yelled.

"_Don't do it, Summer!"_ Chikorita pleaded.

"Rosalie, don't touch them. Take Summer to my chambers. Make sure she is, what's the word, restrained to me bed? You know what else to do. Yea, that sounds inviting." I shivered at the thought. Rosalie grabbed my broken wrist and yanked me to the doors. I let out a small scream of pain. "I'll take care of the others. Charizard, release the ranger and Pokémon."

NOW! "CHIKORITA! STUN SPORE!" I yelled before the doors closed behind us. Rosalie grabbed me by my hair and shoved me to the ground. My nose collided with the hot dirt. I groaned and shut my eyes tight. It hurt so much. The hot dirt is making my burn sting even more, and will probably get it infected. And I know I definitely have a bloody nose.

Rosalie pulled tighter on my hair and let her other hand roam. She knew this kind of contact really bothered me. She was doing this on purpose, trying to make me scared and weak. Well, it was working.

"You planned that didn't you? Who's the stupid whore now? You don't like it when I touch you, do you? Well you're going to have to get used to it. Cause Father has something special planned for you." She smirked as her hands traveled up my leg and thigh.

Father? FATHER? "Red Eyes is your Father?!" I thought out loud. She scoffed.

"Of course. How do you think I knew to steal your Mother's necklace? How do you think I knew you couldn't swim or your deathly fear of fire? How do you think I knew Ben would want to split up? And of course, how do you think I knew how to break you? When Father used the Hypno to control your mind before, he had access to all your old memories. He knows you like a book. And right now, that's a very bad thing for you." she pulled me by my hair and lifted me to my feet.

Anger bubbled in my chest as I realized everything bad that happened to me and Ben was her fault. How dare she even touch my Mother's necklace. I just want to hit her. So I think I will. I turned around sharply and socked her in the mouth. She stumbled backwards and I took that as my chance to 'sprint'. It was more of a fast limp.

I heard her scream from behind me and soon felt her hands gripping the back of my shirt. She spun my around and lifted me into the air. She had a bloody lip and blood stained her teeth. It took all my will power not to smirk. She slammed me into the dirt wall, a couple inches away from burning magma. I let out a sigh of relief but quickly regretted it.

She took notice and slid me down until I was on both feet, on the ground. She them took my arm and outstretch it. Then slammed it into the magma. I arched my back and let out a blood-curdling scream. On a scale of 1-20 the pain that my arm was undergoing was a 125. Tears flowed like a river down my cheeks. After a minute or two, she pulled my arm off.

"Hurts, doesn't it? Next time, I'll stick you in a pit of fire. Keep moving." she said as I was shoved forward. We walked through twisting tunnels and took tons of turns. I had no idea where we were, or how I was going to get back. We came to a metal door and stopped. Rosalie typed in a series of codes and the doors slid open. Inside was a master bed with red sheets. The walls were a piercing red. Lava ran down the walls and down holes. It wasn't hot inside, which was strange. She shoved me forward and pushed me against the wall. Rosalie walked over to a wardrobe and opened it. She picked out the same red lace lingerie I got at that store. I intended on wearing it if me and Ben well… you know. She was wearing it when she tricked me into thinking Ben cheated.

She walked back over, stripped me of my ranger uniform, and placed the lingerie on. I struggled a few times but was silenced when she scratched my burn. She cleaned my face, removing the blood, tears and sweat. My wrist was swollen, black, and purple. She wrapped it in gauze. "There. Not much of an improvement, but it will suffice. Can't have you looking that bad with the plans Father has in store for you." She scoffed and shoved me onto the bed. She placed handcuffs on my wrists so they formed a 'V' on the bedpost. She laughed and left the room. I sat there and readied myself for what was sure to come.

Another torturous session with Red Eyes. I'm not going to enjoy this. I hope my plan worked.

* * *

**Alrightyy, So hopefully you all enjoyed it! Next chapter will be up soon. Till next time(:**


	9. Ohh, Asclepius

**Ben's P.O.V.**

The Charizard's claws ejected from inside my skin. I sighed from relief of the stinging. As soon as Charizard let go of Chikorita, she sprung up, ready to attack. I looked at Summer and was about to go after her until I saw her turn around with a determined look on her face.

"CHIKORITA! STUN SPORE!" she yelled before the doors separated us. Suddenly, Chikorita's leaf spun on her head and orange mist flowed out the top, onto Charizard. He swapped his hands but it was too late, he became paralyzed and fell to the floor.

"Damn it!" Red Eyes yelled. He charged at me. I grabbed Chikorita and sprinted towards the nearest tunnel. The tunnel was narrow and filled with hot lava. My arm stung badly, but it was the least of my worries. Red Eyes was close behind us. Our footsteps echoed in the tunnel. It seemed like it would never end. Soon enough Chikorita and I came to another large room. A control room. Red Eyes was far behind now, so why not try and figure out what his plan is?

I ran over to one of the computers and started typing in codes. I guess watching Rhythmi work her magic comes in handy. Finally, I got passed security and I was able to access any file I wanted to. I'm running out of time! I can't find it anywhere! What could Red Eyes want to do with Suicune? This isn't making any-

Hold the phone… this one file. I think I found it! Alright let's open it up and-

"Found you." a voice said behind me. I froze. Damn it, I'm too late. I stood tall and turned to face him, fists clenched. "Soon, I'll have what I need. And there will be nothing you can do about it. Suicune will draw in the rest of my plan. Soon, it will be the end of the world as you know it. The world, destroyed by fire, water, and lightning. And a new world built form it's ashes. A world under my rule." he had a wicked smile on his face.

Then it clicked. He was using Suicune to draw in Entei and Raikou. How he was going to control them, I have no idea. All I know is that we can't let this happen. Right now, I have to worry about getting Summer and the Pokémon out of here. Without Suicune, Red Eyes can't continue his plan.

"Razor Leaf!" I yelled. Chikorita shot out multiple razor sharp leaves. Red Eyes backed away shielding his face. "Now Stun Spore!" The same orange mist flew out of Chikorita's top leaf and stuck to Red Eyes. He fell to the ground, shivering in pain. Chikorita and I sprinted back the way we came avoiding the lava as best as possible.

We came back to the same room in which we left. Charizard still lay there in pain. I felt real bad for him so I took out some paralyze heal and cured him. At first, he stared at me with hate, but after I rubbed his stomach, he 'purred'. Suicune was nowhere in sight. Latios laid there sleeping and Latias was still concealed in the rings. There was something different about her. A faint dark purple aura glowed around her. I don't think that is good…

Latios stirred and opened his eyes. I ran to him and held tight to his neck. He 'smiled' and got up.

"We have to find out where Suicune is." I told him. He shook his head. Damn, he was unconscious. He wouldn't know.

"Chaa!" I turned to see Charizard standing and making his way to me. He bent down and I hopped on his back.

"Latios! Follow behind us." I said. Charizard lifted off the ground and darted through the doors that Summer and Rosalie had gone through. Maybe we can find her on the way. We flew through some more lava filled tunnels and finally came to a stop. A medium sized room appeared. Cameras filled the walls. We would only have a few minutes to break in, find Suicune, and get out, before anyone came to interfere. "Charizard! Now!"

He barreled through the transparent doors and came to a stop. Sirens wailed but I didn't take much notice to them. Suicune was in electrical rings like Latias. He looked like he was in pain and the same aura was forming around him. This can't be good. We have to get him out of here and fast. I looked around and saw a control panel.

If I can break in, I can free Suicune. I ran over to it and started typing in codes. This one was harder to break than the last. It was going to take a while. And that's time we don't have.

"Chika, Chika!" Chikorita yelled. I can already hear the footsteps of Pinchers. There is no doubt Red Eyes is with them. By now they would have found him and healed him. Just a few more codes… DONE!

The rings sparked and fell limp to the floor. The aura from around Suicune disappeared and he fell to the floor. I ran over to him and within a few minutes, he had recovered. He was up and Chikorita and I were on top of Latios. Charizard was in front and Suicune was behind. We were depending on Charizard to find Summer and get us out of here.

Pinchers finally arrived and blocked the exit. Red Eyes pushed his way to the front. He crossed his arms and his eye brows furrowed. "Charizard. Here NOW!" Red Eyes fumed. Charizard turned his head and winked at us. He slowly flew to Red Eyes and we followed. Suddenly, he charged and knocked the pinchers down. We darted after him, Pinchers not far behind us.

We went back down through the same tunnel as before and came to two doors. Rosalie stood in front. Almost as if she was waiting for us. Her hands were on her hips and she leaned on one leg. There was no doubt Summer was in the room that lay behind those doors. Before either of us could say anything, alarms blared and a voice came on the P.A.

"Lockdown activated. Lockdown activated. Lockdown in 1 minute." it blared. Ohh, no. Save Summer or save the Pokémon? It's obvious what my choice is, but I have my duties as a ranger. My top priority is to save the Pokémon. Rosalie smirked. She knew what I had to do, and she knew it would break me on the inside.

"I'm so sorry, Summer." I whispered. I turned Latios around and Charizard led us to the exit of the volcano. I felt my heart rip in two when we emerged from the top of the volcano into the sky. Suicune jumped down into the ocean ran towards the Aqua Resort. I looked back down and saw a hatchet close over the top and on all of the other entrances. Latios flew towards Rand's house.

Summer… What have I done? I'm so sorry…

**Summer's P.O.V.**

I heard the alarms blaring and the voice over the P.A. Is Ben going to come? No, his top priority is to get the Pokémon out. I know the Pokémon are safe with him. I can't say the same for me. Red Eyes is sure to be very angry. Which won't make our little get together very pleasant. I'm lucky enough to have worn a bobby pin in my hair, so if I need to, I can use it to unlock my handcuffs. I really hope-

The doors slammed open and Red Eyes walked in. His face was red with anger. He approached me and drew his hand back. I saw his fist connect with my jaw and then I saw stars. The only thing I was aware of was the pounding pain in my head and my jaw stinging. What in Hades just happened?

I looked at Red Eyes, his fist was still clenched. His knuckles had split and they were bleeding. Probably form the contact he just made with my face. I glared at him through the stars in my eyes.

"You bitch. You planned that didn't you? Well, you'll pay for it. I promise you that." He said harshly. He kneeled between my legs on the bed and moved his fingers around the burn on my thigh. Out of nowhere, he scratched it slowly. I let out a scream of pain and my leg began to shake. He then dug his nails into the burn and scratched down. I was about to let out another scream but his mouth silenced it. He forced my lips open, but I spit into his mouth quickly. He pulled back and spit on the floor.

He let out an unnatural growl and punched my stomach. I groaned as he lifted his hand up. I felt something sharp being injected into my burn. It went in deep, considering the pain. He smiled down at me. I breathed deeply, trying to catch my breath. A few stray tears trickled down my cheeks. "You are looking sexy, as always." He said huskily as he grabbed my waist and pushed his thumbs into my thighs. I yelped and gritted my teeth.

"Bite me, Asshole." I regretted saying that as soon as it left my mouth. I need to learn how to keep my mouth shut. I'm so stupid! UGH! This is going to hurt.

"With pleasure." he whispered as he worked on untying the lace straps. Now is the time. I pushed myself upward so my hand could grab the pin in my hair. Red Eyes thought my sudden upward movement was an invitation so he worked faster.

I bent my hand down and jimmied the pin in the lock hole. Within a few seconds the handcuff unlocked and I slowly pulled my hand out. Red Eyes was too busy looking down to notice I had started to free my other hand. Once both we freed, I called his name. He looked up and I punched him as hard as I could. He fell to the other side of the bed and plopped to the floor. I rolled of the other side and grabbed my Ranger uniform.

I 'limp ran' out the doors and stopped at the end of the tunnel where the doors were. I slightly opened the door and looked out. No one was there. I stepped out and saw Latias waiting for me. There was something different about her. Her red body was tinted a slight dark purple. Ohh well. I hopped on her back and she took off. "You do know how to get out right?" I asked her. She just nodded her head in response. She seems off. We dashed through tunnels and finally came to an opening. She flew out into the sky.

That was way too easy. There is something wrong. I go to check my styler and I just stared at my wrapped wrist. I tore the gauze off and saw black and purple with a few cuts. Not too bad. Leanne can probably fix it. I then looked at the burn on my arm. The skin was black and bleeding. It reeked of burnt skin and hair. It really hurts. Dreading the second I have to look down, I suck it up, and look at the burn on my thigh. Still black but now it's oozing puss and is bleeding. Definitely infected. There looks like there is something metallic stuck in it. As I looked closer I noticed red lines coming out from the burn. Is this blood poisoning? That's not good at all... I reached down to pull out the metallic object but as soon as I applied pressure, it started to sting and burn. The red lines got longer, moving up and down my thigh. I whimpered and pulled my hand back. Ohh, Asclepius, help me.

I pulled the ranger uniform over my head with one hand and pulled the shorts on slowly, trying not to hit the burn. Not too successful. I started breathing deeply and I felt my eyes grow heavy.

"Latias… please. Hurry…" I uttered before I fell into complete darkness.

**Ben's P.O.V.**

I landed and walked slowly into the house. I held my head down and walked past the filled table. I could feel the family's eyes burn through me as I walked up the stairs into the guest room. I quickly undressed and took a shower. After that, I put on some pants and laid in bed. I'm in no mood to eat.

I can't believe I left without Summer. She was the main reason I went. I'm not reliable. She can't trust me. Why did I leave her with him!? HIM?! He is going to hurt her! I can't sit here anymore. I want to- HAVE to help her!

I ran down the stairs and out the door. Nothing could prepare me for what stood before me.

"Ohh my gods. Asclepius, help her."

* * *

**Alrightyy so hopefully you liked it! By the wayy, if you didn't know who 'Asclepius' is, he is the god of healing (Greek Mythology- Yeah, I believe in it which is why I use all those terms and stuff.) Anywhoo, Till next time(:**


	10. Aphrodite's 'Twin'

**Normal P.O.V.**

Ben stood there in disbelief. Chikorita ran out the door and stood next to him.

"LAA!" exclaimed Latias as she landed. Ben noticed that she looked different but didn't give any thought to it. He was more worried about the girl riding her.

Summer rolled off of Latias and to the ground. Chikorita bolted over to her side. Her chest rose and fell slowly. Small groans escaped her mouth as she tried to get up. Her thigh was badly infected and had red lines running down and up her thigh. Her arm was black and bloody, her wrist was black, blue, and purple, and she had a big bruise on her cheek.

"Summer!" Ben ran to her and held her head in his hands avoiding her bruise. He shook her shoulders gently, trying to get some kind of response. Her eyelids opened halfway and she muttered words. Ben was only able to make out a few- 'Burns…Chikorita…Red Eyes…Away…Tired…'

He bent down and placed a hand around her shoulders and under her knees. Latios flew around worried but Latias stayed still. Ben walked with her into the house whispering soft nothings into her ear as Chikorita followed. Heads shot up as Ben walked in and placed Summer on the couch. Chikortia hopped onto her chest and laid down. Leanne ran to her side and looked at the damage. Her mouth gaped open while tears formed under her eyes.

"We need to take her to a hospital." Leanne choked out. Rand came over and bent down next to his wife. He looked at Summer's wrist then to Ben's.

"Where are your stylers?" he questioned. Ben let out a frustrated growl and shot up and started to pace. He gripped his hair into a fist and clenched the other one by his side.

"Red Eyes destroyed both of ours. He smashed Summer's. That why her wrist is like that. And he cut mine off, causing this." Ben showed Rand and Leanne the gash on his wrist. That when Leanne noticed that blood was seeping through his shirt. She walked over to him and pulled the sleeve up to reveal 3 deep holes in his shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell us?" she stared at him hard. He looked away and sighed.

"I was more worried about Summer. Rand, check on her hand please. She grabbed thorns and I think they are getting infected." Ben said, still avoiding anyone's gaze. Rand took a hold of Summer's delicate hand and turned it so the palm faced him. He sighed and looked at Leanne. Her hand had to holes that oozed blood.

"Ben, stop changing the subject. Besides the gash on your wrist and these holes, is there anything else hurt on you?" Leanne's voice was calm and soothing. He simply shook his head. Nema walked over to look at Summer. On her way over, she wrapped her hands around Ben's waist and squeezed slightly. As to reassure him everything will be okay. She then walked over to Summer and bent down closer so she could examine the damage.

When she made it down to her thigh she noticed something. "Hey, Ben? Did Summer ever have surgery in her thigh? Like a metal rod placed in or something?" Ben's eyebrows furrowed.

"No. Why do you ask?" She motioned for Leanne and Ben to look at her thigh. Under the puss oozing out, they noticed a fragment of something metallic. Nema went to pull it out so she could observe it. As soon as her finger touched the top, Summer's eyes shot open.

She let out a small scream and 'thrashed' around on the couch to try and get away to whatever was causing her pain. Tears fell down her face and she scanned the room. Ben grabbed her shoulders and tried to calm her down, whispering into her ear. She finally calmed down, breathing heavily. Suddenly, her eyes grew wide then snapped shut. She grabbed around her thigh and let out a yelp.

Everyone looked down to see what was happening. The red lines grew longer and spread further up her thigh. Ben felt a hand clasp his shirt. He looked over to see Summer's face rosy red and stained with tears. Even when she is in pain, she's beautiful.

"Is that blood poisoning? It looks real bad." Nema said. There was a long silence.

"She has to get to a hospital a.s.a.p." Ben finally said. "Summer, this might hurt." he said as he picked her up bridal style, while Chikorita jumped down and followed Ben. She let out a whimper but just latched onto his shoulders, burying her face into the crook of his neck. "Follow behind us. I think the Aqua Resort has a hospital. I'm taking Latios so we will probably get there first. See you there." Ben walked out of the house and mounted Latios. He held Summer so she was in front of him and leaning against his chest. Easiest way to make sure she didn't fall. Chikorita hopped on behind Ben and layed down. He looked around but noticed Latias was gone.

'_Can't worry about that right now. I have to get Summer help.'_ He thought to himself. He was feeling very manly. He had taken charge to help his love. He already let her down once… okay, more than once. He couldn't let her down again. This is where she really needed him. "To the Aqua Resort." he said. Latios took off at a tremendous speed towards the ocean.

"I'm here for you Summer. I won't leave your side." He said as he slipped his hands around her waist and locked his fingers. Using her non-broken hand, she gently placed her hand on top of his and stroked it. She tilted her head back so she could semi look into his eyes.

"T-thank you." she croaked. He leaned his head against hers. Soon they would be at the hospital. Soon she would get better. And soon he could make up to her and soon, once Red Eyes has been defeated, he can ask her a question.

* * *

Rosalie walked down the corridor towards the control room. She stepped over lava that littered the floor. She had cleaned her face of the blood from Summer's punch. '_Just wait till' I get my hands on you. You'll wish you never interfered. Then I'll give you to Father. Then you'll wish you were dead. Hopefully, he'll grant you that wish.'_ She smirked to herself.

She finally came to the control room and the doors slid open. Red Eyes stood at the controls while Pinchers sat at computer's typing, Athena knows what. Rosalie was never good with technology. She got what she wanted from other people. Using her charm and seductive ways to manipulate people. Over the years she had gotten quite good at it.

She smiled to herself, thinking back on all of the men she had deceived for her own pleasure. Men would come crawling on their knees to just talk to her. She had that affect. Summer definitely didn't have that. Ben should be at her feet right now begging for forgiveness. Ben should have chosen her over Summer that night when they were in bed. Why didn't he? Rosalie had everything Summer had. More, at that. _'Hell, I might as well be Aphrodite's twin sister!'_ She thought to herself. _'I'll make sure that he only wants me once all of this is over.'_

Red Eyes glanced at her and back to the screen. He motioned for her to join him, so she moved next to him. There was silence besides the 'clicking' sound from the keyboards. Red Eyes was obviously furious about Summer, Ben, and the Pokémon escaping. She decided to break the silence.

"I want Ben." she said simply.

"Then go get him. I won't hand you anything anymore. You've already failed me." he replied coldly. His gaze never left the screen. Clips of Summer and Ben were flashing around. Clips of their missions, and clips of them being held captive. Red Eyes was focused on one specifically right now. A clip of both of them in the sky flying towards the Aqua Resort. Rosalie clenched her fists and left the room.

He let out a growl and stared hard at Summer. "Now." A pincher typed in a code and suddenly Summer's thigh gave off a light purple aura. Very slowly, it spread down her leg. Going unnoticed. The same aura that Latias and Suicune had given off. _'Just you wait Summer. You'll be mine.'_ He thought to himself.

**Summer's P.O.V.**

Ohhh gods. Where in Tartarus am I? Damn, my leg is throbbing. Ughh, what the..?

My eyes widened and I grabbed for Ben's shirt. "B-Ben! My leg! It's… purple.." I started to panic. I could feel the fire burning my skin. I had to get out. So I did the first thing that came to mind. Thrashed around. I had no idea we were in the air.

"Laaaa!"

"Summer! Stop! You're going to make us fall!" Ben yelled over the wind. He grabbed my waist and held me close to him. My heart started to go back to a steady beat as I realized I was safe in his arms. I started to sob lightly, but didn't acknowledge the tears. They meant nothing. I felt numb. Only being held together by Ben.

"We are almost at the hospital. You're going to be alright." he said as he looked down at my thigh. The red lines were now long and almost all the way up my thigh. The purple aura had grown to my knee cap and shin. It was an odd kind of pain. Like I was being contained. I could feel myself loosing the feeling in my leg.

"Ben, what's going on..? What's happening to me?" I murmured. Ben looked at me and frowned.

"It'll be fine. Don't worry. We are going to get you the help you need…" he trailed off. He was definitely pondering on something.

"Ben? Did you really leave me for Rosalie?" I whispered. Half of me hoping he heard and the other hoping he didn't. He looked shocked. Then he sighed.

"No. I would never choose her over you. She's nothing to me. Why do you think that? I've told you a million times you are the only one for me. But why did you do that, back at the volcano? Why did you call out an attack knowing what they would do to you?" he looked real upset and angry at the same time.

It's obvious what I'm going to tell him. I did it because I love him but there was something else that burned me inside. "I did it because I love you. But I did it because the idea of her touching you in that way, forcefully, made me want to rip her eyes out. I didn't want you to go through what I had to. No one should have to go through that. Especially you. No one is ever allowed to touch you that way besides me." I stated, looking at the clouds, trying to focus on them and not the odd pain going on to my leg. I can feel it rising each minute. Slowly taking over my leg.

"Summer?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

"There is this thing that keeps bothering me… I have to know the truth. That night, when you said we were over… did you mean it?" he asked shyly. So that's what he was contemplating about. Did it really affect him like that? Did I cause him that kind of uncertainty?

I shook my head. "Not a word of it." I heard him let out a sigh of relief. He kissed my temple and I leaned back against him. I replayed being back in Faldera volcano in my mind. I shuddered at the thoughts and tried to push them away. For some reason, they kept coming back, each time with more detail. It was getting hard to remember what actually happened and what didn't.

"Laaa!" Latios called. We were approaching the Aqua Resort. Fast. Then it dawned me… where is Latias? I sat up, cringing at my thigh. I looked around frantically. I started breathing heavily. What happened to her?! Why isn't she with me? I was with her earlier.

"What's wrong?!" Ben exclaimed. I was moving around so much I almost knocked him off.

"Where… where is she!? Latias? Where are you!?" I yelled over the wind. I need to see her. Make sure she is alright! There was something different about her. Her body… it wasn't her.

"She left when she dropped you off. I have no idea where she went. We'll find her later." He said I began to protest but his lips silenced me. It was so nice. I haven't kissed him in a long time and, I missed it. It was so natural, so inviting. I whimpered when his lips left mine.

"Don't worry. Focus on your health right now."

"But we have to worry about Pokémon. It's our job." I protested, almost mad he didn't silence me again with his mouth.

"Personal safety is more important. Especially when that is happening to you." he gestured towards my thigh. The purple aura had engulfed my entire leg, and was working its way up the rest of my lower half. I couldn't feel my leg. My heart sank and I let out a sigh. What is wrong with me?

Finally, we arrived at the hospital. I was placed on a stretcher and rolled away from Ben and Chikorita. I protested and begged him to come with me, but the nurses took him somewhere else to be treated on. The doctors rambled on about things that made no sense. We arrived in my room and one doctor took out a syringe filled with a liquid.

"This might sting a little." He said with his hand covering him face. When he moved it away it wasn't a doctor. It was Red Eyes. I started screaming but it was too late. He injected the liquid into my bloodstream. Suddenly, everything went black.

_I was in a lava filled room. It was dark and cold. 2 people were with me. One was laying down on the floor eagle style. The other stalked around it. After my eyes adjusted to the light I could make out the bodies but I couldn't remember their names._

"_Finally, I have you right where I want you. That bitch will come to get you, but you won't want her. Besides, she won't remember you once Father's done with her. Taking her to the hospital, so predictable. He sent another vision to her. Scared her shitless. When she wakes up, you'll be gone. And you'll be mine for the taking." I knew that voice. Rosalie! Suddenly, it was like her face had materialized and I knew who she was._

"_I've broken Red Eyes' links before, I can break it again. I'll never want you. Just give up! You're dead to me!" BEN! His face materialized and I was able to recognize him as well. I tried calling his name. No words came out. _

_Rosalie straddled him and tore off his shirt. "You'll be dead soon though. Which make us perfect." she said seductively. I could see his hands trembling._

_She isn't allowed to touch him! I tried running to him. My feet wouldn't lift off the ground._

"_BENNN!" I screamed. I could hear myself! I hope he can hear me. "BEN! PLEASE! Hear me…"_

I awoke to the burning smell of smoke. I opened my eyes and saw smoke fill the top of the room. My leg was wrapped and the red lines were gone. I breathed a sigh of relief. My arm was wrapped and so was my wrist. Pretty much my entire arm was in gauze and it was topped off with a sling.

It was abnormally hot and stuffy. I sat up and looked around. Smoke was flowing in heavily through the closed doors. Red light shone through the windows. Ohh no. The hospital is on fire. I scooted out of the bed and limped to the door. I grabbed at the knob but it burned my hand. I yelped and pulled away. Anger bubbled in me. The last time I burned my hand trying to open the door knob, my family died. I'll save whoever I can.

I tore off the sling and the gauze. The thigh burn had almost fully healed, but that didn't stop the purple aura from continuing up my body. My leg and a half were already covered with the now darker purple aura. I don't care right now.

I backed up and ran 'full' speed, crashing into the door with my shoulder. The door broke down and me with it. I slowly got up grunting. I looked around a saw people scrambling around. Hoses sprayed from the roof and I was soon drenched in water. Light bulbs were exploding causing the hallways to go dark. I stood up and saw the exit that no one noticed.

I pried the door open and took a deep breath. "EVERYONE! OUT THIS WAY!" I screamed over the yelling. People looked at me and sprinted towards me. I told someone to hold the door open and I jogged back inside. I had to make sure no more Pokémon or people were left behind. I checked each room as fast as I could. Ben was nowhere to be found. I came to one of the rooms at the end of the hospital wing and opened the door. I saw a leaf hanging out under the bed. I ran to it and pulled out the Pokémon who was hiding. I gasped when I pulled out my unconscious Chikorita.

"Ohh my gods! Chikorita!" I exclaimed. She didn't move but she was breathing. I looked at the bed and saw blood stains. There was definitely a struggle. The dresser was knocked over and the bed was a mess. I looked at the little clip board on the bed and it read "Ben Moore." He was here! My dream.. no! It's happening. I have to get to him!

I turned around only to be blasted in the face with glass shards. My face stung. I know I got cut bad from the glass but I don't care. I ran out of the room cradling Chikorita in my arms. I looked at the exit and saw it closed. Wow, so much for common courtesy. I ran to it full force and tried to push my way through. I let out a long groan when I rammed into it. The door didn't budge. I'm trapped in. Ohh gosh. I'm screwed. Well, time to break a window. I ran to the front of the hospital and pulled out the phone on a desk. I threw it as hard as I could at the window but it only left a few cracks. I set Chikorita down and picked up a chair as best I could with a gauzed up hand. I threw it at the window and it shattered to tons of pieces.

I grabbed Chikorita and jumped out the window. I laid in the grass with her and suddenly, the hospital had a semi-explosion. Windows busted and fire flew out everywhere. I covered Chikorita and my head. I felt so tired and all I could hear were sirens. Better late than never. I closed my eyes and let my exhaustion get the better of me.

* * *

**Alrightyy, so hopefully you all liked it, and next chapter will be up soon! Till next time(:**


	11. Second Guessing the Past

"_Come on Hun. Time to wake up. Open your eyes."_

_My eyes fluttered open. My entire body stung and I couldn't move. Everything was blurry. I could barely even see the outline, of the person 3 feet in front of my face. Where in Hades was I? Is that Ben?_

"_That's my girl." Ben's face materialized. He looked beat up. He had nail scratches on his face. He didn't have a shirt on and his chest was bleeding. His pants were not all the way up which made me realize it. Rosalie… she- "Come on, get up. You have to get up." He to rip Rosalie's throat out gave me all the strength I needed. I stood, well technically, something lifted me into the air and landed me on my feet._

_Still not used to my weight, I could feel my knees give out from under me. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer. I looked up and saw Ben staring down to me. His face was pale, and had red streaks all over. His hair was matted down with sweat and blood. I lowered my head to look at his chest. His Ranger Uniform was ripped almost completely and blood was everywhere. I slowly grabbed for my scarf and started gently wiping away the blood. _

_He grabbed my hand and I looked into his eyes. They were duller and filled with hurt. He was sweating and breathing sharply. "Y-you've got to hurry. Before it takes over your mind and I lo-lose you. Before he takes you. You have to remember m-" He stopped mid sentence and grunted in pain. I placed my hand to his cheek. Something shone in my eye. I looked down at his neck and saw he was wearing my Mother's necklace. _

"_Ben…" He let go of me and I began to fall backwards to the floor. _

_Before I could hit the floor, the scene changed. I was back in the control room in Faldera volcano. Rosalie burst through the doors smiling and spinning around. She ran past Pinchers, hugging some, and knocking some over. She finally made it to Red Eyes. He raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms._

"_I did it Father! I took Ben and made him mine! Hahah! Summer is all yours. Ben won't want her anymore. You're welcome." She exclaimed towards her father. She stalked away out of the control room. Before the doors slid shut she yelled, "Ohhh, Ben! Time to have fun!" _

_A slight growl formed in the back of my throat. Red Eyes furrowed his eyebrows and looked right at me. He smiled and walked towards me. I felt my body stiffen and I couldn't move any limb on my body. He grabbed my throat and began choking me. "When you wake up, I want you to come to me. Understand?" He said. Part of my mind was screaming no, but the more logical half screamed yes._

"_I do."_

I woke up screaming. My head throbbed and I couldn't think strait. I breathed heavily through clenched teeth. I was back in Rand's guest room. I let out a sigh of relief. It was just a dream. I can see Be-

My eyes widened when I saw the empty side of the bed and I felt my stomach drop. He isn't here. But that means… NO! I sprang from bed and ran to the bathroom. Empty. I ran around the house and checked every room. He wasn't here. I ran out the doors and looked around. Staraptor saw me and flew down frantically.

"STAR! STARR!" it chirped. I couldn't understand him, but I knew what he was trying to say.

"Alright boy, I'll be right back. We will find him!" I said as I ran back in the house to get Chikorita. When I got to our room I found her laying on the bed.

"Chikorita! Wake up, we have to find Ben!" I said. She stood up and lazily opened her eyes. When she saw me, her eyes shot open. Her mouth opened a bit and she just stared. "What's wrong? Is there something on me?" She nodded. I ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

I stopped dead in my tracks. My entire body was engulfed in a dark purple aura. A small whimper escaped my lips. What's wrong with my body? What's going on!? No, I don't care. Ben needs me and I have to help him.

Then it happened. I could feel the aura start to pulse around my body. Then suddenly, everything went black.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Summer opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. Her head pounded and she couldn't think strait. She thought back to what she was supposed to do. _'It was something about going to Faldera volcano. But… what for? It was impor… wait. I have to go to Red Eyes.' _

She stood up and looked at the mirror. The aura began to sink into her body until her skin was tinted a light purple. Her mind went completely blank and all she knew was that she needed to get to Red Eyes. Summer walked down the stairs and out the door. As soon as she stepped foot outside, Latias flew down to her.

She was tinted the same color as Summer. She walked over to Latias and mounted her back. Chikorita came running out of the house.

"_Summer! What's wrong? Why aren't you taking me?" _Chikorita asked. Summer just looked at her, dazed. Latias began to take off in the air so Chikorita ran up and hopped onto Latias' back. Latias flew with amazing speed towards Faldera volcano.

'_I wonder why we are going there…'_ Chikorita thought to herself. _'Unless it is to get Ben.' _The ride was short and soon, they were at the top of the volcano. As the hatchet that covered the hole opened, heat bubbled up towards their faces. Chikorita had to hide behind Summer so her leaves wouldn't catch fire.

Latias lowered into the volcano and flew threw damp tunnels. Latias landed in front of two metal doors. They opened slowly to reveal the control room. Pinchers sat at their desks typing away while Red Eyes stood at the front, staring right at Summer.

"Glad you could make it, sweetheart." He chuckled, looking quite pleased with himself. Summer slid of Latias and walked towards Red Eyes slowly. _'I know I'm supposed to meet him here, but I don't remember who he is… or why he even wants me here.' _She thought to herself as she approached this strange man. She had no idea what was going on. She didn't know who anyone was. It's like her entire memory was swiped clean.

"_Summer! Are you crazy!? Stop! He'll try to hurt yo-" _Latias shot upward carrying Chikorita with her so she would stop speaking. A pincher walked over and held out a cage. Latias shook a bit and Chikorita fell 30 feet from the air, into the box. The pincher walked away but Summer paid no attention.

Summer stopped a few feet in front of Red Eyes. "W-who are you?" she stammered. She was obviously intimidated by this man. Who wouldn't be? He is stocky, somewhat handsome, and he looks like he could kill anything with a punch. Anyone would be intimidated. He chuckled at her.

"Don't you remember me?" he asked as he began to slowly circle around her. Summer lowered her head and shook it. She honestly had no idea. She did know he was important though. He walked up to her from behind and wrapped his arms around her. She stiffened at his touch and her breaths became sharp. "You are mine. Don't you remember? We did everything together." He whispered into her ear as she closed her eyes and felt her breath hitch.

New memories filtered into her mind. Her and him flying on Staraptor, him holding her while she cried. Some were foggy but she imagined him applying cream to her scars. She didn't remember where she got them. Him and her getting congratulated at the Ranger Union for saving the world. And finally, her most cherished memory, taking the hit for him back in Ranger School.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. It was like she knew him personally. What happened? She felt like something was wrong… something wasn't right about this situation. Was he really who he claimed to be? She vaguely remembered her dream from last night. Something about remembering… damn why was it so hard to remember. It had something to do with the situation right now.

Before summer could finish her thoughts, Red Eyes grabbed her and pulled her towards the exit. Before he stepped out, Red Eyes yelled behind his shoulder, "Latias, go round up the legendaries!" He pulled them through different tunnels and came to an opening. A body lay on the floor. Blood splatters were everywhere and the person's breaths were short. Summer squinted and saw a boy about her age. He had brown hair, matted down by sweat and blood, he wore the same thing as she, yet it was terribly ripped and stained with blood. A necklace faintly reflected light. It looked familiar.

Summer felt a pang in her chest and stopped moving. She stared at the boy and placed her hands to her heart. Why did it hurt so badly? Who was this guy and why did he have this effect on her? He obviously was important, she just couldn't figure out why. Tears started forming in her eyes and she let out a groan. Why did she feel like her heart had ripped?

Summer took a step towards the boy. Then another. Soon she was slowly walking towards him. Red Eyes turned around and saw what she was doing. "HEY!" he yelled as he ran to her. He grabbed her wrist harshly and twisted it. She let out a small gasp. She continued staring at the boy. His head began to raise and when he saw her, his eyes got wide. "S-summer? Is that you? You came! Get away from hi- AHH!" a girl who seemed to be our age stepped on his shoulder. More blood dripped to the floor.

"Ahh, so you got her dad? She remember anything?" the girl asked.

"Not a thing, Rosalie. She only remembers what I want her to." He said with a smug look. Summer looked at him then the boy. The girl -Rosalie- pushed her foot harder into the boy's shoulder. This was too much. Summer yanked her hand from Red Eyes' grasp.

"Get your foot off him." She commanded. She had no idea who he was but she knew for sure, he meant something deeply to her. She felt Red Eyes grab her shoulder and yank them towards him. His hand went behind his head then the next thing she saw were stars. About a second earlier, she heard a crack that sounded like a whip. Then the pain settled in. She fell to her knees and held her cheek.

"NO!" the boy yelled. He tried to wriggle free but it just caused Rosalie to shove her foot harder onto his shoulder. After a few seconds, he seemed too exhausted to continue. Rosalie chuckled.

"Finally givin' up sweetie? Good, you have to learn who the boss will be when we get married." She stated. Ben's eyes shot strait to her. His mouth fell open and he scoffed.

"Me, married? To you? Not on your life." He spat. She let out and unnatural sound from her throat and pushed harder with her foot.

"Then it'll cost yours." she growled. He growled right back. They glared at each other until Red Eyes broke the silence.

"While you two settle that, I'll be taking Summer to my room to 'talk'." He winked. Ben was about to yell but only groaned when the foot moved lower down his body and stomped down. Summer half knew what it meant she knew it probably wasn't good for her. Before she could protest, her elbow was yanked into the air and they were already through another door. After a few more tunnels, they came to another set of doors.

Summer had a strange feeling she had been here before. He opened them and pulled her in. Red Eyes threw her onto the bed and crawled to her. She was afraid but she didn't do anything about it. She was too busy thinking about the boy.

There was something about him that was very important. It was on the tip of her tongue. Who was he? Well he wore the same clothing as her, he looked the same age, and he seemed concerned about her. But why couldn't she figure out who he was!? He was so, concerned, so handsome, just everything about him was perfect. And that necklace… it looked so familiar. The boy looked so familiar. His voice… his voice!

She slammed her eyes shut and felt her body pulse. She yelped and every single one of her memories flashed in her mind. Her correct memories. Rand, Leanne, Nema, her family, Chikorita, Latias, her friends, people from the islands in the Oblivia region, and finally, Ben.

He stood in front of the beach. His hair was in its usual spiked style, he wore his ranger uniform, and he was smiling. He reached his hand out. Summer walked closer to it and stared at it, then brought her gaze up to him. She analyzed every part of him. His skin tone, facial features, hair, and body. As she looked, her eyes landed on his neck. A gold chain hung from it. The chain was braided and a small locket hung from the bottom. She walked up to him and stopped when their bodies were centimeters apart. Summer reached up and unlocked the locket. A picture of her family together was in it. A description was engraved on the side: "_We will always be one."_ Summer looked up into Ben's eyes and backed away. His hand was still held out and she reached for it. When their hands connected, wind blew around them pushing them together. Ben looked down at her and his lips touched her temple. She felt a rush through her body. Like it was cleansing everything in her body.

Summer's eyes shot open. She saw Red Eyes on top of her unbuttoning the rest of her uniform. She shoved him to the ground and jumped out of the bed. She had to get to Ben. She remembered everything now. Her dream, why she was here, and what she had to do. The legendaries were coming and she had to make sure they weren't going to be used the wrong way. The majority of this was her fault. Letting Red Eyes trap her like this, getting brainwashed for what? The thirtieth time? Letting Rosalie rape Ben? All her fault. And she knew it. So she had to fix it.

"You'll pay Red Eyes. Especially you, Rosalie. Nobody touches Ben besides me, bitch."


	12. Miss Me ?

**Hey guys, sorry it has been soo darn long. I've just been so busy and I've been having writers block so don't hate me! Enjoy (:**

**Ben's P.O.V.**

I sat up slowly, wincing from the pain. I looked around but could barely see anything due to the dim lighting. The cave, I'm guessing, I was was lit form the flowing lava. Nothing to be worried about. It's probably been like that for a long time. Anyway, I looked at my wrist where my styler once was. I had a gash which was probably infected. My entire body stung. My shirt has been torn to shreds thanks to Rosalie. My chest had red scratch marks everywhere and some where bleeding. Nothing too bad I guess. I think I'll have some nightmares though... to anyone who says a guy can't get raped, well you're wrong... big time...

"Awake finally? Was I too much for you, sweetheart?" a sinister voice called from the corner of the room. I cringed at her words but knit my eyebrows in rage. She stalked towards me and knelt down next to me.

"Get away." I barked. She just laughed. Fed up with her bitchy-ness, I spat on her. Yea, I know that's real low and gross but she deserved it. She wiped it off her face and jerked up.

"Asshole." I felt a sharp pain in my rib cage. Then another one. Next thing i knew, I was coughing up blood. "You inconsiderate son of a -" Rosalie was interrupted as a pincher came running in. "Argg, what is it?"

"Madame, the legendaries have arrived." Rosalie's face suddenly brightened up. She grinned down at me. I felt myself being jerked up. I growled at her as she pulled me in for a torturous kiss. When she pulled away smiling, i spit at the floor and wiped my mouth. Crazy bitch.

She had the pincher tie my hands and she dragged me to the control room. Red Eyes had blood trickling down from his head and a welt on his cheek. Did Summer do that? Ha. I must have had a smirk on my face because Red Eyes fumed over until his face was centimeters away from mine. "You think it's funny do ya?" He growled though teeth.

"Yes, actually. Considering my girlfriend was probably the one who did that." I chuckled. Red Eyes raised his fist but pulled back. He reached for his pocket and pulled out a knife. He turned it thrice in his hand and smirked at me.

"You can bet the next time I see Summer, this will be covered in her blood. But until then, I'll have to do with yours." He slashed the knife at me and I felt my thigh sting. I dropped to one knee and looked at the wound. Thankfully it wasn't deep but it was bleeding a fair amount. Being that my hands were tied, I couldn't do anything about it. Rosalie pulled me back up and walked be to a corner in the room. She threw me against the wall and I slumped to the floor. She smiled and walked over to her father who oddly put the knife back rather than cleaning it.

"Bring in the Legendaries." He yelled. Pinchers scrambled around and sent out the order.

As I sat there, I began pondering on certain things. Summer being the main one. Where was she? Was she okay? Obviously she had gotten away due to Red Eyes' previous statement. Does she even know where she is going?

**Summer's P.O.V.**

"I have know idea where the fuck I am!" I mentally scolded myself for yelling. This place was crawling with pinchers. Priority number 1: Find Ben. Priority 2: Rescue the legendaries. Priority 3: Stop Red Eyes and Rosalie. Priority 4: Save Oblivia. Should be a piece of cake right? Wrong.

I walked around and saw another pincher coming after me. You would have thought they would have sounded an alarm or something but no. I readied myself for the pincher coming. He jumped at me but i swiftly ducked and he fell to the floor. He was back on his feet in seconds and tried to kick me. I grabbed his leg and pushed him on his ass again. While he was still in shock, I turned to run but was slammed on the floor. I felt both my wrists being held above my head and a pressure was on my lower back area.

"Damn, feisty I see. No wonder Red Eyes likes you." He said huskily. I could feel his warm breath on my neck. I squirmed but his grasp was too tight.

"Get of me so I can kick your ass!" I seethed. He just laughed.

"How many times has he fucked you? 2 times? 3 times? Obviously you like it. Maybe i can get away with you as well." He said removing one of his hands from my wrists. I could feel him touch my back and an idea popped into my head.

"Turn me around and you'll find out, baby." I said charmfully. I could hear him gasp with excitement not to mention feel it. He turned me around and as soon as his face was close enough, I headbutted him. He staggered backwards and I jumped up. I slowly walked to him, fists balled up. The look on his face was priceless. Pure fear.

"You thought you could talk to me that way without getting the shit kicked out of you? There is a reason it's called rape. Its not something to be laughed about! And I'm not some whore who wants that! But you are a dick who obviously wants to get beat up!" I yelled. His face changed from scared to mad.

"You have no authority to talk to me that way! You're just some ignorant sass-mouthed bitch that-" I punched him square in the mouth and he fell to the floor limp.

"That can shut you up." I said as I exhaled loudly. I was extremely tired seeing that was at least the twentieth pincher I had to beat. I racked my brain trying to figure out if I knew where I was. It seemed familiar but i just couldn't grasp anything. Instead I decided to run strait. I came to an open room. There was a small pit on one side. A little further away from that metal rings lay on the floor untouched. Finally there were about two dozen vines with thorns laying in one area.

Just looking at them made my hand throb and I realized I had been here before. Everything that had happened in this room flowed back into my memory. I knew where I was and how to get to at least one place, the control room. If my guess is right, that's where they have the Pokemon, that's where Red Eyes and Rosalie are, and most importantly, that's where Ben is.

I ran as fast as I could through the tunnels, jumping over lava.

I heard something call my name as a ran by one of the rooms. I stopped and listened again. _"Summer!"_ I gasped and ran back to the room. There was my Chikorita, tied up along with the other Legendaries. I ran over to her and picked her up. She had a few scratches and bruises but was unharmed. I untied her and held her close.

"I'm so sorry! I just-" I was cut off by her paw.

_"Save the sob story for later. Let's kick some pincher ass." _I let out a good hearty laugh and placed her down. Before I could even think about helping the Legendaries, I heard footsteps. I hid behind the door and waited for the pincher to walk in. As soon as she stepped through the door I punched her in the face. I tied her hands and placed her off to the side. I had to hurry if I wanted this to work.

I untied all the legendaries and told the to follow me. I began walking towards the door when Suicune nudged me. I smiled up at him and gladly took a seat on his back. Chikorita hopped up next to me and Suicune raced out of the room followed by Entei and Raikou. Suicune dashed through the control room doors. Everyone jumped and gasped from surprise. Before Suicune stopped running I jumped off his back and stood tall.

The Legendaries got in line behind me, growling. Ben began to rise but winced. I looked at him and my heart sunk. He looked worse and he now had a gash on his thigh. He smiled at me and that gave me even more strength to take down Red Eyes.

Speaking of Red Eyes, he was fuming. He glared at me and clenched his teeth. I held back a laugh and decided to have a little fun with this. I put one hand on my hip, then dropped the hip. I looked at him with a dumbstruck girly smile and said,

"Miss me?"

**Alrightyy, I know it is really short. But school starts tomorrow and I decided that i will actually do my homework. Hopefully you guys like it and Till next time(:**


	13. Be Brave

**Heyy guys! Sorry for the late update but softball has started and I have nooooo free time! But I was really excited to write this chapter. Hopefully you all like it and don't forget to review! Enjoy(:**

**Summer's P.O.V.**

I stood there with my hand on my hip. He practically had steam coming out of his ears. It took all my will power not to laugh. Chikorita and the legendary Pokemon stood around me. This boosted my confidence. I had to be strong. I knew they would help.

And Ben. He stood leaning against the wall. He had his back arched and his hands on his knees. Blood trickled from almost every part of his body. Especially his thigh. From where I stood, it seemed fresh. Anger bubbled up in my stomach. I knew what Rosalie had done to him. I knew what Red Eyes has done to him. He's been there for me so I'm here for him. I know its late but I'm here. And I won't let anything stand in my way of getting him.

My fist clenched to my side. My eyebrows furrowed and I gritted my teeth. Red Eyes slowly stepped towards me. Like a lion about to pounce its prey. Too bad that won't work out. "It's too late Red Eyes. It's over. We are going to stop you no matter what. You won't get away with anything." I shifted my head in Rosalie's direction. "Nor will you, Rosalie."

She let out a growl and walked closer to Ben. She grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head up. He let out a snarl. She pushed her face to his and kissed him. Everything inside of me wanted to rip her face apart. But I held my position. I couldn't let her see that it bothered me.

I've learned that I need to be strong when things get bad. After looking over my time of being a ranger, I've realized that I haven't been brave. I've been weak. Always depending on someone to save me. One of the only times I've been brave was the time Ben was being attacked. And that's whats happening right now. He's in trouble and I need to help him. All of the times he's saved me, stood up for me.. and what have I done? Nothing. Hide behind him. Let him fight my battles. Cowardice is a bad thing. It's one of my biggest flaws. I was always told to be brave. Bravery is hard to come by. Ben is brave. I have to be brave if I want to save him. Or the Pokemon. Or the world for that matter. I have to be Brave. I will be brave.

Red Eyes charged me. I anticipated his punch and slid to my right. The momentum from his punch sent him flying right past me. He was fast though. He was back on his feet by the time I turned around. I made the move this time. I moved my feet swiftly. He swung high, so I ducked and punched him in the stomach. I ran past him and turned around. He was on one knee and held his stomach. Good. So far I'm doing well.

I glanced at Ben and Rosalie. They held each others shoulders. Ben slammed her into the wall. She tried to kick him but his leg blocked her blow. She instead flung forward and slammed him into the wall. He was struggling to stand but he was holding up. Too long. I felt a blow to my head.

Next thing I knew I was on the floor. My head throbbed and I was seeing two. I looked up and Red Eyes stood before me. He had a smirk on his face. I backed away quickly and tried to stand. I stumbled and found the nearest object to steady me. I dragged my hand up to my head where the blow came from. I looked at my hand and blood covered it. I felt the warmth of the red liquid trickle down my face. Ohh well. I've had worse happen. But it was definitely going to be more difficult to concentrate. No more distractions. Ben will have hold out for now.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Chikorita approach. She unleashed a wave of razor leaves at Red Eyes. He stumbled backwards and tripped. He had small gashes all over his body and some had ripped his clothing. He let out a frustrated growl and jogged to a computer. He typed something rather lengthy in and smiled.

I knelt down next to Chikorita. "Go help Ben. Stop Rosalie." I whispered. She nodded her head and sprinted towards Ben. Knowing she will help eased my mind. I can now concentrate on the task at hand. Stop Red Eyes. I'm not exactly sure what he is up to but I know it can't be good.

Suddenly, the door burst open and three pinchers ran in. I noticed one right off the bat. He was the one who questioned me about Red Eyes. He had two black eyes and a busted nose. I smirked but it faded away when I noticed they carried control gauntlets. All three of the pinchers pointed their gauntlets at the legendary Pokemon.

I turned to stop them from controlling the legendaries but I felt another blow to my head. Not as bad as the first but enough to put me on one knee. I glanced up at the Legendaries. Their eyes seemed to be losing their light. I had to hurry if I wanted to save them.

I rose again and felt the effects of the blow. Everything was blurry and it was hard to steady myself. I concentrated on Red Eyes. Making sure he didn't make any sudden movements. I saw his hip twitch and I knew he was going to charge. I readied myself and a second later, he ran full speed at me. I balled my fists and took off towards him. He pulled his hand back and anticipated his punch. I stopped abruptly in front of him and ducked under his punch. I then proceeded to upper-cut him. He flew backwards and landed on his back. I used this time to steal a glance at Ben. Chikorita had Rosalie tangled up in its vines. She was struggling but it was useless. Ben was using this time to recompose himself. He looked at me and let out a small smile. I returned it but focused my attention back on Red Eyes.

He was on his feet again. I was about to make a rude remark but a deafening roar interrupted me. I smacked my hands to my ears and dropped to one knee. My head was already pounding intensely from the two blows to my head and this wasn't helping. I glanced at Ben. He was on the floor holding his ears tightly. His teeth were clenched and his eyes were shut tight. I looked at Chikorita. She was stumbling around. Rosalie had escaped from the hold and kicked Chikorita across the room. She hit the other wall and fell strait to the floor limp.

"CHIKORITA!" I yelled. I doubt anyone really heard it. I turned my attention in the direction where the roaring was coming from. All three Legendaries stood in a straight line. They had a chorus of roars and it didn't seem like they were holding anything back. I was too late. They were under Red Eyes' control. If I can stop him, I can save the Pokemon.

I was about to charge at him but the floor rumbled. It knocked me onto all fours and I watched as a huge, and I mean HUGE, machine rose from the floor. My eyebrows furrowed at the sight of it what can it mean?

**Ben's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes and looked around. Chikorita was knocked out on the other side of the room. Red Eyes and Rosalie stood next to each other grinning at the machine rising from the ground. Summer was on all fours completely dumbstruck by the machine. I took a closer look and noticed it had three compartments. Big enough to ... hold Pokemon. Ohh no...

I stood up abruptly. Stumbling into the wall as I did so. The floor was shaking intensely which explains why Summer was on her hands and knees. "Summer! Snap out of it! Get the legendaries away from there!" I yelled. She didn't even glance at me. She probably couldn't hear me. I ran/limped towards her, stumbling more than I would like to. Once I was a few steps away from her, I tripped. Just my luck. I fell into her and it seemed to bring her back to reality. She looked at me. Her eyes watered but she blinked it away. She wrapped her arms around my neck and held on for a few seconds. She let go almost as soon as she grabbed on. In a way I was disappointed but hey, we have work to do.

"Summer! We have to get the legendaries away from here! No time to explain!" I practically shouted. She simply nodded her head, not asking any further questions. We both stood up and soon after the rumbling stopped. A hatchet in the roof opened up letting in the sunlight.. The door compartments opened. We turned and looked at the Pokemon. They were making their way towards the doors. Summer ran ahead and held both hands to Suicune's chest. She dug her feet to the ground and tried with all her might to stop the dog Pokemon from moving any further.

"SUICUNE! You have to stop! You can't let them win! Be strong! Beat the control! It's possible! Please! Hear me! You can't be beaten. Please..." She screamed, her voice breaking at the last part. She had tears in her eyes as she looked into Suicune's. Suddenly, he opened his mouth and let out a blast of ice. It sent summer flying backwards into me. We slid across the floor and smashed our heads into the wall. She quickly recovered but as soon as she stood up, she whimpered. I looked at her stomach. She had small daggers of melting ice lodged in her stomach. She let out a small grunt as she pulled each one out.

I've never seen her this strong before. So brave.

**Summer P.O.V.**

I let out a final groan as I pulled the final piece of ice out. I sighed and held my hand out to Ben. He grabbed it and I helped him up. We looked at the Legendaries that were now settled in their compartments. The doors slowly closed. It was too much. I had too much faith in Suicune. I ran as fast as I could towards the Machine.

"SUMMER!" I heard Ben call but nothing was going to stop me. Or so I thought. I felt a body collide with mine and sent us flying in the other direction. I laid sprawled on the floor. I lifted my head up and saw Red Eyes approach me.

"Rosalie, start the process." Red Eyes ordered. Rosalie stepped towards the machine and typed in a code. My eyes grew wide as the machine rose further and was halfway out of the roof hatchet. Energy swirled around the machine then it fired into the sky. Black clouds formed and the sound of thunder rumbled the earth. Lightning flashed, blinding me for a minute.

I looked at Ben but he wasn't where he originally was. He was charging at the machine. I sat up to go help him but Red Eyes was too fast. Within a second, I was pinned to the ground. I struggled but it was futile. Rosalie had noticed his presence and tackled him to the ground.

Red Eyes let out a sinister laugh. He held both my hands above my head with one hand. He let his other hand roam my body. I squirmed and let out a frustrated scream. I heard Ben yell my name. But it won't help me. He can't help me. I have to save myself. I have to be brave.

I thrusted my knee upwards and hit his sweet spot. Not nearly hard enough to do any permanent damage but I can tell it hurt. His grip faltered and I pulled one of my hands out. I proceeded to punch him in the stomach. He let out a grunt and growled. He used one hand to pull out a pocket knife. It had blood stains. Instead of holding it against my face he threw it behind his back.

"ROSALIE!" He yelled. She looked up and snatched the knife out of the air. I was able to scoot myself away from him. He swiftly grabbed my hips and pulled me down back to him. He sat right on top of me grabbing and pulling at my chest. I thrashed around trying to break loose. I was useless. I could tell he was becoming agitated. He leaned in close to me. "KILL HIM!" He screamed.

I stopped breathing. I couldn't remember how to. I glanced at Rosalie and she was smiling. She held the knife in the air. Everything hit me hard. It was like the weight of the world had just dropped on my shoulders and crushed me. I wouldn't survive without Ben. I couldn't be weak, I had to be brave.

Rosalie let out a long laugh and I broke.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as loud as I could, lungs screaming for air and tears streaking down my bloodied and dirtied face. I had to get away from Red Eyes. I smashed my hand upward with every ounce of strength left in my body that I had.

And then I heard the crack. And time stopped.


	14. Let Go

**Okay, let me just say that this chapter is dedicated to Ranger Takara. She has been my most loyal fan. She has reviewed every single chapter and story I've made with such enthusiasm that it can't be ignored. Thank you for always supporting me and your comments have been my inspiration to continue and try to make this the best story I can. With that, Enjoy(:**

**Summer's P.O.V.**

_I used to sneak out of the Ranger Union on full moon nights. I would walk to the little beach on the coastline where the moon was always in full sight. I would dig my toes in the sand and lay down to look at the stars. I would think about almost anything. Ben being the main subject. I had a crush on him the first time I saw him step foot in Ranger School. He Bullied me but that only made me want him more. That day I saw him helpless, a rush of adrenaline surged through me and I did the only thing I could think to do. I ran in front of him. It was worth it. _

_When I wasn't thinking of him, I was thinking of my past adventures as a ranger. All the Pokemon I had encountered and all the people I've met. I would think about how nothing bad was going to happen to me. How I was going to be strong even when there was no hope. How I wouldn't be seriously hurt. Or raped. Or kill someone._ I was wrong_._

I pulled my hand away from his face. Time had stopped. There was no sound despite the events undergoing with the machine.

I looked deep into his eyes. His entire face went slack. The once piercing red eyes turned a dull red orange. Blood collected near the corner of his eyes. More blood dripped out of his nose, onto my face. I laid there, letting the blood slide down the side of my face. My muscles were tense and I couldn't move. I noticed every feature in his lifeless face. The way his blonde hair had a strange wave in it. The way his red streak had dulled over the years. And how soft his features were.

Time seemed to start back up. I looked at him as he fell limp on my body. I couldn't hear anything. The only sound I could register was the intense beating of my heart. My hands were shaking uncontrollably. Tears mixed with his blood on my face. I let out a groan and moved my hands under his body. I slowly pushed him off myself and stood up. I held my hands up to my face and stared.

My head turned down to him. He was on his stomach, eyes half open. His hair had fallen and blocked his face. "I... I'm so sorry.." I choked out. It finally dawned on me what I had just done. It didn't matter what he has done to me in the past. I just killed a man... with my own two hands. I let out a grunt. I wanted to throw up. The guilt was eating me alive. I scrubbed my hands against my uniform. I had to get away. His blood would stain me forever.

I looked up at Rosalie. She had dropped the knife and was on her knees. Ben had backed away and was on one knee, looking at Red Eyes. I dropped to the floor. My feet to the side of me. I took another look at my hands. Bloody. It was too much. I let the tears fall. Everything I was holding back, just poured out of me. "I'm so sorry!" I sobbed.

"Dad... DAD! No! It can't be!" Rosalie screamed. She was standing up and had her hands formed into fists. Her face was streaked with tears. She turned her attention to me. Her tears stopped falling. Rage. I saw it flame inside of her. "YOU! THIS IS YOUR FAULT BITCH! YOU'LL PAY!" she screamed. She charged at me.

I didn't move. I sat there. Dumbfounded. I couldn't think. I couldn't breath. I couldn't move. Maybe I deserve to die. Maybe Rosalie will make sure I do.

**Ben's P.O.V.**

I stood up. I knew Rosalie was going to charge her. I would stop her. She sprinted. "SUMMER! MOVE!" I yelled. She sat there looking at Red Eyes. I ran full speed at her. Rosalie was within steps of her. I grabbed the back of Rosalie's hair and swung her behind me and let go. She slid across the floor. I could hear her let out a frustrated scream.

More thunder was rumbling and then I heard a loud crackle. Lighting had struck something and from the intense crackling, it was on fire. So this was his plan. He was going to burn everything to the ground or have it completely wiped out with water. He was going to make a world all his own. We have to get the Legendaries out of there.

I ran and slid into Summer. I grabbed her shoulders and shook them. She didn't even look at me. Her eyes stayed glued to Red Eyes' dead body. "Summer! Wake up! Look at me!" I shook her shoulders more. Tears rolled down her cheeks, bringing his blood down with them. She had to snap out of it. We don't have much time.

I yanked her to her feet. She rose her head and looked at me. Her eyes were distant and shiny from the tears. She was seeing right through me. I shook her shoulders once more. Even more forcefully.

"I'm so sorry.." she whispered. I grabbed her head. With both hands, smearing blood. I looked her straight in the eyes and she stared right back.

"Summer listen to me. You have to fight. Don't give up yet. The fights not over yet. You have to be strong. Chikorita needs you. Suicune needs you. Summer, I need you. I can't do this on my own. You are our only hope. You are the strongest one here. Everything you've been through, you can make it through this. You have to make it through this. The world needs you. We won't win this fight without you. You have to snap out of it. Please, for me. For the Pokemon." She laid her head onto mine and nodded. I let out a sigh of relief. She was back.

We turned around and the same three pinchers were approaching us. I nodded at Summer and she returned it. Both of us charged.

**Summer's P.O.V.**

I went straight for the pincher I had confronted before. He tried to trip me but I jumped up and kicked him in the chest. He flew backwards and hit his head. Out cold. Ben was working on one pincher while the next charged at me. I went for a punch but missed. He grabbed my wrist and twisted it. I yelped and turned towards him. He was smirking. I grabbed his hand and flipped him upside down. He smacked his head into the ground. Out cold. I looked at Ben and the Pincher he was fighting lay on the floor. I looked at my wrist and noticed bruises forming. Ohh well.

The machine was still going. More lightning and fire. We had to stop it. I was about to say something to Ben but Rosalie cut me off.

"You two... I will get you. Especially you," she looked straight into my eyes,"You will pay for your terrible crime!"

I took a step back and shook my head. I didn't mean to kill Red Eyes. I didn't want to. I.. he... Ben was going to die. I had to stop him.

"LATIAS! ATTACK!" she yelled. A red figure swooped down and collided with Ben and I. We flew backwards into the wall. I crumbled to the floor and felt pieces of the wall fall on top of me. I lifted my head up and saw Latias land next to Rosalie. She still had a purple aura around her body. She was still under control. No, I won't let her be used.

"Ben, go stop the machine. I'll take care of Rosalie." I ordered.

"Summer, are you-" I cut him off.

"Go. Now!" I yelled as I sprinted towards Rosalie. Latias floated in front of her. She opened her mouth and light energy formed in front. Hyper beam. Latias unleashed the attack and I ducked just in time. It knocked a huge hole in the wall and metal flung in all directions. A large sheet of metal slid a few feet in front of me. I was back on my feet and charging again. I stopped a few feet in front of Latias.

"Latias. Please. You have to hear me! I know you remember me! Don't let them control you ! You have got to be strong! It's the only way! I have faith in you!" I yelled. The purple aura around her body became lighter. It working! Just a bit fu-

"LATIAS! HYPER BEAM!" Rosalie screamed.

"Latias, please, don't." I begged. She hesitated. I could tell she was fighting it.

"NOW!" Rosalie screamed.

"LAAAAAAAAA" she unleashed the attack. I glanced down and grabbed the sheet of metal. I hid the upper half of my body behind it and felt the impact collide with me. It shot me back with tremendous force. I slammed into the wall and fell the floor half unconscious. I opened my eyes and saw feet approaching. Rosalie. I turned to Ben. He was typing in multiple codes, trying to disable the machine.

I felt my body being yanked into the air. She had my shirt crumpled in her fists and dragged me to the hole in the wall. She dangled me in the air above nothing. We were high up on the volcano. It was pouring rain. Thunder bombed across the land and lightning lit up the sky. It looked like a tsunami was forming. Water flowed onto the island, creating black smoke from contact with the magma.

And then it all made sense. He was trying to destroy the Oblivia region and create something new. Ben, please hurry.

"This, this is what you deserve. You'll die. Right here and now. This is your fault. Hades will curse you. You killed my father. ALL I HAD! You had absolutely NO right! You're evil. You don't deserve to live!" she fumed. Small tears fell down my cheeks, mixing with my soaked body.

I looked her straight in the eyes. There was a lump in my throat. "Rose, I'm so sorry." I choked out.

"No.. NO!" She released my shirt. I felt weightless. My entire life flashed through my eyes. Wow... Deja Vu.. Maybe Rosalie was right. I had done a horrible thing. I took a life.. criminal or not, it wasn't my place to do it. Maybe it's just better to let go.. maybe it's time..

I closed my eyes softly and let out a small sigh. "I'm so sorry." I whispered.

**Alrightyy then! Hopefully you all liked it! And promise, you will like the ending, so don't worry ! Till Next Time(: **


	15. It's Over

**Ben's P.O.V.**

"Go. Now!" Summer yelled. I took off towards the machine. I ran to the compartments and looked at the Pokemon. They were laying on the ground. Energy formed around them flowing to the top of their chambers. They were being zapped of their energy. I had to stop it.

I slid to the right and found a touchscreen control panel. The screen popped up and required an access code. I looked closely to the screen and found the areas that had the most fingerprints. I started typing any possible code. My fingers tapped away swiftly and after about the 5th code, I was granted access. I looked at Summer. She was ducking. My eyebrows furrowed and a blast of energy shot right above her head. Wow, nice dodge. Metal flung in my direction and I ducked. It hit right where my head was a second ago.

I have to hurry. I scrolled through the options until I found the 'Disable' button. Hopefully this shit won't explode.

"LATIAS! HYPER BEAM!"I heard Rosalie scream. NO! I heard a blast and whipped my head around. Summer crumbled to the floor. I gasped and was about to run to her when I heard the machine beep. It was asking for another access code. This time I would have to guess. It was going to take too long! I turned around and my breath hitched. Rosalie was carrying Summer to the hole on the wall.

I had to be faster. But this code could be ANYTHING! No, I'm going to lose her. I typed in 2 more codes and I was in. I disabled the machine. The energy around the Legendaries stopped and flowed back into their bodies. The compartment doors opened and the Pokemon began to rise. The thunderstorm was beginning to wane slowly. It would end soon.

Chikorita came running to my side. "Chikorita?" She jumped up and down and began to glow. White specs floated around her and her black silhouette grew bigger. The light wore off and Chikorita no longer stood in front of me. I lifted my head up and marveled at the beautiful Pokemon before me.

"Bay!" Bayleef exclaimed. I smiled and nodded my head.

"No. NO!" Rosalie screamed. We turned our heads towards them and my eyes grew wide as Rosalie released Summer's uniform. I saw it in slow motion. Her hair slowly flew into her face and she moved her hands up trying to latch on to something, anything to catch herself. And then she was gone.

"SUMMER!" I gasped. "Bayleef! Vine Whip!" I yelled pointing at Rosalie. Bayleef charged forward and her vines flew forwards towards Rosalie. They smacked her hard in the back and head. She flew forwards and tumbled out of the hole. I ran to the hole and saw Summer. I had to try.

"Bayleef! Grab her!" I commanded desperately.

"BAAY!" Her vines flew out towards Summer. They weren't going to make it. I turned to Latias. The aura around her had dimmed. I pleaded to her.

"Latias.. please. Summer needs you. You are the only that can save her. Please. Help her." I pleaded. I stared into her eyes and something changed. They were filled with life again. The purple aura evaporated.

"Laaaaaa!" she dashed past me and through the hole.

**Summer's P.O.V.**

I heard a scream and I opened my eyes. Rosalie was hurling towards me. I looked passed her. Ben and a Bayleef stood at the door. The Bayleef shot her vines down towards me. They were inches away. I reached my hand out to grab them. Too far. I tried again, trying to make my body horizontal, so I wouldn't fall as fast. I reached out one last time. I touched the tip of it's vine but it had reached it's limit.

This really is it... I'm going to die. The ground was approaching fast. Waves crashed against the side of the volcano. How I was going to die, I didn't know. Maybe the crash. maybe the waves. Maybe both. I took one more look up at Ben. He wasn't there. My heart sank. Why did he leave. One last look would have been nice.

"Laaaaaa!" I felt a flutter in my stomach when I saw a red figure dash out of the hole. Could she...?

Latias dove down towards me. YES! She's okay! I felt tears fall down my face. Tears of joy. She flew down and I crashed on her back. My stomach jolted and I felt dizzy. Despite all of that I grabbed her neck and held her tight. She was going to be okay.

A body fell past us. Rosalie. My brain said leave her. My heart told me to grab her.

"Latias... follow her!" I commanded. She hesitated but swooped down. I grabbed onto her arm. and Latias stopped. Rosalie dangled from my arm. Her face was red and she was soaked with rain, like myself. The rain pounded harder onto my back. She slipped a bit. I tightened my grip, grabbing her hand with my other arm as well.

"Come on! Hold on tighter!" I yelled. I was straining to keep hold of her. She grinned and grab my arms. She pulled down. I felt my body inch towards her. I grunted. "What are you doing!?" I yelled.

"If I die, you're coming with me!" She screamed.

"I'm trying to save you! Just cooperate! Please!" I begged. She just pulled harder on my arms. I let out a small scream as the upper half of my body dangled in the air. I was still slipping.

"Rosalie, please-" I tried reasoning.

"No! You're going to DIE!" She screamed as she yanked one last time on my arm. I gasped as I was lurched downwards. She released my hand and we were both in mid air. Before I could fall any further, Latias grabbed my foot. I stared as she fell the rest of the way down. Her body collided with the side of the volcano and it was over.

She was dead. A chocked sob escaped my mouth. Latias pulled me onto her back. I laid there, tears rolling down my cheeks. She lifted me back to the hole in the wall. I rolled of of her and crawled to the wall. Bile. I threw up to the side. I felt a hand touch the small of my back. Ben. After wiping my mouth, I turned into his chest.

Two people died today. By my own hands. I killed Red Eyes. I pushed his nose into his brain. Instant death. I let Rosalie pull me down and let her release my hand. If I had just held on tighter.. I could have saved her.

Ben wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. I could let go now. It was over. We won. I let the first tears streak down my cheeks. More and more fell. Nothing was going to stop them. My body racked with sobs.

Ben pulled me down to the ground with him. His breaths were long and labored. I laid on his chest and cried. We were so exhausted. I felt all of the adrenaline die out. All the energy I once had drained out of my body. I let it take me. I passed out, into utter darkness.

* * *

I jolted awake. I was in a firm grip. A puff of brown spikey hair was in my face. It smelled of lavender and honey. I only knew one person who could pull that smell off.

"...Kate?" I whispered. I felt her head nod against mine. Her body was slightly shaking. I slowly wrapped my arms around her and squeezed tighter. Tears fell down my cheeks. Was it really her? How did she get here. Who was with her?

I pulled away and looked at her face. Just how I remembered it. "I can't believe its you." I squealed. We both laughed and hugged again. It felt amazing to have here there. "Who else came?" I questioned.

"Why don't you see for yourself, ehh?" she said, standing us both up. She took a few steps behind her and got in line. Right in front of me stood my best friends. Keith, Kate, Sven, and Wendy. My face lit up. I was beyond happy.

I ran up to each one of them and hugged them. Them being there filled me with relief. I took a step back, and smiled. "I missed you all so much!" Latias flew next to Sven. "Where are Lunick and Solana?" I asked a bit disappointed.

"They are still in the Fiore Region. They were on their way but some group of idiots started a forest fire. Nearly killed Solana. Feh." Keith said while shaking his head. A shiver ran down my spine. Fire.. Keith placed his arm around Kate's shoulders and she wrapped her other arm around his back. When did that happen...? Those damn schemers.

"Holy Gods! How did that happen?" I asked completely shocked. Solana was probably the most agile and talented of us all. It must have been terrible..

"Well, a few of the kids thought it would be funny to stay in the forest, while it was burning, and try to find their way out. Solana found them and tried to get them out by force since they didn't want help. One of them pushed her down and a burning tree fell. Would've crushed her completely if Lunick hadn't ran to her and pulled her out of the way. But hey, it ended well cause Lunick finally spilled his guts and told her he's liked her ever since Ranger School. Turns out Solana liked him too. Worked out pretty well, ehh?" Sven explained, playfully elbowing Wendy. She giggled and turned red.

"Well, at least it ended well for them." I said carefully. "Now we just need to get you two together." I said stifling a giggle. Wendy turned bright red and covered her mouth. Sven put his hand behind his head and blushed. Everyone burst into laughter.

Sven turned to Wendy, "Well now that they mention it..." He said softly. Wendy turned pink but smiled.

"I'm a genius!" I exclaimed. Wendy winked at me and we all shared a laugh. I looked around and noticed-

Holy Gods! Where is Chikorita?! I searched around and saw a Bayleef. I walked to it cautiously and observing it. Was this Chikorita? I didn't even check after the whole Rose-... Never mind. I still have to make sure this is the same Pokemon. "Chikorita?" I said slowly. Bayleef raised its head and printed at me. She tackled me to the ground and licked my face multiple times. I wrapped my arms around her neck and hugged her tightly.

I stood back up and didn't even have to look down to see her. As a matter of fact, she was taller than me. "Look at you! When did this happen, girl? You look fabulous! Guess i can't call you Chikorita anymore, can I? Haha" I smiled. She licked my face again and nudged me to the left.

I turned around and saw Ben sitting down with his arms hung loosely around his knees. He looked pretty comfortable. The legendary dogs sat around him. He seemed to be telling them a story based on the fact that they were staring at him intently. I walked over to him and as soon as he saw me he stood up. It had been too long.

I ran at him and jumped into his arms. "Ben... we made it.. we did it..." I whispered, getting teary eyed. He squeezed me tighter.

"We sure did, babe. We sure did." He said. I slid off him and looked in his eyes. What the Hades?! Screw this whole drawn out romantic crap!

I placed my hand on the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss. I heard whoops from our friends, roaring from the Legendaries and the chant of Bayleef and Latias' names.

For a moment, everything was perfect. I waited for an explosion or another near death experience to happen but it didn't. Everything was finally peaceful. I pulled away from Ben and looked at him. We both laughed and he pulled me in for another hug.

Everything made sense at that moment. The past was behind us. It couldn't hurt us anymore. We would get through all of this together. I had him and he had me. We were mean't to complete this mission. It was destiny. I thought back to the night I was told I was going to be an orphan from then on. I thought the world had crumbled to pieces and I was the only person who realized it. If my family hadn't have died, I wouldn't be here. Their death inspired me to save people and Pokemon alike. I know they are proud of me. Hell, I'm proud of me. They may not have been there with me physically, but they were in my heart every step of the way. I couldn't ask for anything more.

* * *

Leanne, Nema, and Rand busted through the door and tackled-hugged Ben and me. Leanne was teary-eyed and Rand was trying to hide his tears. Nema jumped around Bayleef happily. The Legendaries had returned peacefully to their homes. The rest of the crew hopped off their Staraptors. Leanne lead us into the dinning room. Lunch was on the table. Grilled cheese with extra cheese. Mine and Ben's favorite.

We all sat down at the table. We discussed Kate and Keith's most recent adventure. After a while, I started thinking back to the previous events. I saw the light leave Red Eyes' and watched his face go slack. I felt his warm blood drip onto my face... I saw Rosalie's body smack against the volcano and I felt her hands let go of my shirt. I was falling.

"Summer?"

I jumped in my seat and breathed hard. Beads of sweat had formed on my forehead. Everyone was staring at me. "Huh? Yeah?" I said looking up at Keith. He handed me a brand new styler. I marveled at its shape and color. Bright red. "Wow, it matches my goggles perfectly, ehh?" I said sheepishly.

They gave me small smiles. Great. I just need to get out of here. "Leanne thank you for the food. I'm go-" I looked at all of the faces. "Where did Ben and Sven go?" I asked.

Wendy frowned. "Summer, they went into town to get something. Don't you remember?"

"Ohh yea... haha." I said putting my hand behind my head. I didn't even notice they left. "Well, I'm going to go take a shower." I said quickly as I walked up the stairs. Bayleef followed me up and laid on the floor while I walked into the bathroom.

I let the burning hot water wash over my body. It made me feel better by thinking it was burning all of the blood away. His blood... his eyes...

I jumped as someone knocked on the door. "Hey, Summer you okay? You've been in there for 45 minutes." It was Kate.

"I'm fine. I'll be right out!" I said. I shut off the water and quickly dried myself. I wrapped the towel around my body and opened the door. Kate sat on the bed and looked up when I stepped out. Bayleef was out cold. Haha.

"Okay Summer, here, put this on!" She threw a light blue dress at me. It had a blue undercover and the outside was lace. I was about to question her but she covered my mouth. "Nope! Not a word! Do as I say! When you finished getting dressed, I'm going to blow-dry and straighten your hair. Then you'll put on my extra pair of cowboy boots. Sounds like a plan, ehh?" After knowing Kate for so long, I've learned it's better to just do what she says.

I walked into the bathroom and changed. I let Kate in and she spent 15 minutes blow-drying my hair and then 10 minutes straightening it with the flat iron. After burning herself at least 5 times, and yelling some profanity, My make-over was done. We walked out and Chikorita waited for us.

"The boots are right over there! Come down when you are ready!" Kate said. Before she closed the door, she winked at Bayleef. I didn't really know what for but it doesn't really matter. I slipped on some socks and placed the boots on.

"Well? How do I look?" I said, standing up. Bayleef's eyes grew wide and she spun her head around. I giggles a bit but proceeded to twirl around.

"Bay!" she exclaimed. Welp, I guess it time to go see why I'm wearing this. I walked to the door and was about to step though it when Bayleef stepped in front of me. She let out a razor leaf. Instead of shredding everything in sight, they floated softly to the ground. Covering the steps and the short turn to the kitchen. She stepped away and I gave her a curiously look. She just gave me a nudge on the butt.

I sighed and began to carefully walk down the stairs. As I was walking down, I looked into the kitchen. Everyone was gone. The front door was open. I followed the leaves to the front of the door. Sven and Ben had returned. Ben was wearing khakis, slacks, and a navy blue polo shirt. Gods, did he look amazing. But, why was he so dressed up? What is going on..?

I walked through the front door. Cherry blossoms blew through the sky and landed on the ground all around us. The air smelt of fresh baked break. There was a soft warm breeze. The sun was lowering in the sky, creating a light orange glow. I smiled and slowly walked towards Ben. Everyone's smile was from ear to ear.. Leanne was near tears. What...

I stood in front on Ben and he took hold of my hands. I looked at his sparkling eyes.

"Summer, I love you. We've known each other longer than I can remember. I know I wasn't good to you at all when we first met but after you saved me, I realized who you truly were and you changed me for the better. You brought out the best in me and I can't thank you enough. Summer, you are the strongest person I've ever met," At this point, tears were rolling down my cheeks, "You are truly and utterly completely brave. You have been through so much and you've helped me through all of my troubles. I always want to be there for you. I want to grow old with you. We've been dating for a few years now and I wanted to know.." Is he... He got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?"

**Theeee end ! No, seriously, this is the ending my darlings. But don't worry. A New Story shall start! Thank you for sticking with me through the entire story.! I hope you all enjoyed "A Similar Threat" and hopefully you will enjoy my next story! Love, babeycakes09 3 Till next time(;**


End file.
